


Oh Galgenbaum

by allmyworldsastage



Category: Tatort, tatort münster - Fandom
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, F/F, M/M, POV Alternating, Pre-Slash, Some Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 22,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyworldsastage/pseuds/allmyworldsastage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Leiche in Münster, pünktlich zum 1. Dezember. Kann der Fall bis Weihnachten gelöst werden? Und wie verbringen Thiel & Co eigentlich die Adventszeit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Türchen

Thiel hatte gerade die Wohnungstür hinter sich zu fallen lassen und zog gähnend den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke hoch, als Boerne in den Flur trat. Dieser sah natürlich mal wieder unverschämt wach aus und mit dem breiten Grinsen konnte Thiel um diese Uhrzeit noch so gar nichts anfangen.

„Guten Morgen, werter Herr Nachbar. Es ist ja fast erstaunlich, Sie so früh schon auf dem Weg zur Arbeit anzutreffen.“, redete Boerne gleich drauf los. Wie könnte es auch anders sein?

„Moin.“, mehr brachte Thiel erst mal nicht heraus, weil ihn erneutes Gähnen am Sprechen hinderte. Und eigentlich hatte er auch noch gar keine Lust, sich jetzt schon auf lange Unterhaltungen mit dem Professor einzulassen.

„Na, Sie sind wohl heute mit dem falschen Bein zuerst aufgestanden, was?“, plapperte Boerne munter weiter, während sie die Treppen hinunter gingen. „Oder haben Sie einfach nur vergessen, das erste Türchen Ihres Adventskalenders zu öffnen? So ein Stück Schokolade würde Ihrem Serotoninspiegel und damit Ihrer Laune sicher nicht schaden. Ihrer Linie allerdings…“

Thiel warf Boerne einen bösen Blick zu und fragte sich kurz, ob der andere allen Ernstes einen Adventskalender sein Eigen nannte, oder ob das nur ein dummer Spruch gewesen war. Aber darüber konnte er sich auch später noch Gedanken machen, denn jetzt waren erst mal andere Dinge wichtiger.

„Hinter meinem ersten Türchen war heute eine ganz besondere Überraschung.“, erklärte Thiel deshalb, ließ sein Fahrrad links liegen und ging neben Boerne her zu dessen Auto. „Und die kann ich sogar mit Ihnen teilen.“

Boerne blickte ihn fragend an.

„Nadeshda hat angerufen. Wir haben eine Leiche, ausgerechnet auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt an der Lambertikirche.“

„Auf dem Lichtermarkt? Aber das ist ja…“ In Ermangelung einer passenden Beschreibung wedelte Boerne mit dem Autoschlüssel durch die Luft.

„Das ist eine ganze schöne Scheiße!“, sprang Thiel ein. „Fahren wir?“

 

So früh am Morgen waren die Buden auf dem Lichtermarkt natürlich noch geschlossen. Dennoch hatte sich schon eine kleine Traube von Menschen rund um die Polizeiabsperrung gebildet. Boerne hupte, man machte ihnen Platz und ein uniformierter Kollege hob das Flatterband an, nachdem Thiel ihm durch das Fenster des Wagens seinen Ausweis gezeigt hatte.

Nadeshda erwartete ihn schon und führte ihn und Boerne an den blauen Spitzdachbuden vorbei und hin zur Weihnachtstanne, die die Buden um einiges überragte, aber in ihrer Größe nicht an die mächtige Lambertikirche heranreichte. Wenn Thiel eins über den Leichenfund sagen konnte, dann, dass er so ein Szenario noch nicht gesehen hatte. In der Weihnachtstanne hing in gut drei Metern Höhe eine Person, die irgendeine Art von Kostüm trug, wenn man der roten Hose, der grünen Jacke und der spitzen Mütze Glauben schenken durfte.

„Das will ich mir aus der Nähe ansehen.“, verkündete Boerne neben ihm. Und auch wenn Thiel nicht so begeistert war, wie sein Kollege aus der Rechtsmedizin, stieg er doch mit ihm in den Korb des Hubrettungsfahrzeuges der Feuerwehr. Langsam fuhren sie nach oben bis sie sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit dem jungen Mann in der Tanne befanden. Er trug tatsächlich ein Kostüm, das wohl so etwas wie einen Weihnachtselfen darstellen sollte. Sogar spitze Latexohren ragten unter seiner Mütze hervor. Um seinen Hals lag ein dickes Seil, dessen anderes Ende irgendwo an einem höheren Ast der Tanne befestigt war, und das zu einem typischen Henkersknoten geknüpft war.

„Selbstmord?“, fragte Thiel.

„Unwahrscheinlich.“, erwiderte Boerne. „Aber noch nicht eindeutig auszuschließen.“

„Hm.“ Thiel hatte fürs Erste genug gesehen. Sie fuhren wieder hinunter und während Boerne seine Tasche mit den nötigen Utensilien aus dem Auto holte, um sich dann voll und ganz der ersten Untersuchung der Leiche zu widmen, trat Thiel zu Nadeshda.

„Wissen wir schon was?“, fragte er.

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Nicht direkt. Die Mitarbeiter einiger Buden hier auf dem Lichtermarkt haben diese Elfenkostüme getragen. Möglicherweise handelt es sich um einen von ihnen.“

„Dann finden Sie mal die Namen von denen raus und ob einer vermisst wird. Lassen Sie sich am besten gleich eine Übersicht über alle Mitarbeiter geben. Wer hat denn die Leiche gefunden?“

Nadeshda deutete in Richtung eines Krankenwagens, wo ein Sanitäter immer wieder versuchte, eine Decke um eine Frau zu legen, die sich aber gegen jegliche Zuwendung zu wehren schien.

„Sie ist Postbotin und kommt wohl jeden Morgen auf ihrer Route hier vorbei. Ich habe noch nicht mit ihr gesprochen.“

Thiel nickte und ging hinüber zu der Frau, um ihr ein paar Fragen zu stellen. Leider war das nicht sonderlich hilfreich. Sie war wie jeden Tag mit dem Fahrrad über den Platz gefahren und hatte gleich gesehen, dass etwas in der Tanne hing, weil es sich im Wind bewegt hatte. Als sie realisiert hatte, dass es sich um einen menschlichen Körper handelte, war sie zwar erschrocken, hatte aber gleich die Polizei informiert. Nein, ihr sei ansonsten nichts Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen und sie habe auch niemanden gesehen. Könne Sie jetzt endlich gehen? Sie sei schon viel zu spät dran. Thiel notierte sich noch die Personalien der Frau und bat sie, sich zu melden, falls ihr noch etwas einfallen sollte, dann stellte er fest, dass der Mann inzwischen aus der Tanne geholt worden war und Boerne neben ihm am Boden hockte. Er stand gerade auf und streifte sich die Handschuhe von den Fingern, als Thiel bei ihm ankam.

„Und? Können Sie mir schon was Genaueres zur Todesursache sagen?“

„Na, aus dem Schlitten des Weihnachtsmannes wird dieser Elf wohl nicht gerade gefallen sein, nicht.“


	2. 2. Türchen

Die ersten Ermittlungen gestalteten sich eigentlich noch recht einfach. Nadeshda fand schnell heraus, dass diese Elfenkostüme wohl die typische Bekleidung an den Buden der Familie Mohnke war. Die Mohnkes waren eine alteingesessene Münsteraner Schaustellerfamilie. Zwar waren sie immer auch auf den Märkten im Umland unterwegs, aber gerade zum Weihnachtsmarkt hatten sie stets ihren Stammplatz an der Lambertikirche. Sie verkauften hier an mehreren Ständen Kunsthandwerk und Christbaumschmuck und am Rathaus hatten sie noch einen größeren Wagen mit Süßwaren.

Thiel hatte Nadeshda gerade damit beauftragt herauszufinden, wo man denn das Oberhaupt dieses kleinen Familienclans um diese Uhrzeit antreffen könne, als ein kleiner Tumult an der Absperrung entstand. Damit sollten die Kollegen ja wohl alleine klar kommen. Thiel wollte sich schon wieder Nadeshda zuwenden, als er in der kleinen Menschentraube eine Mütze entdeckte, die genauso aussah wie die ihres Opfers. Ob das schon jemand von den Mohnkes war? Thiel wies mit dem Kopf in die entsprechende Richtung, aber Nadeshda hatte wohl die gleichen Schlüsse gezogen wie er, denn sie eilte schon los, um den Mann abzufangen.

Es dauerte kaum ein paar Minuten, bis Nadeshda mit ihm im Schlepptau zurückkam.

„Herr Thiel“, sagte sie. „Das hier ist Herr Mohnke. Er vermisst seit gestern Nachmittag seinen Sohn Roman.“

Herr Mohnke hatte inzwischen seine Mütze abgenommen und umklammerte sie mit beiden Händen.

„Ich habe ihn gestern nach seinem Schichtende das letzte Mal gesehen. Und abends ist er nicht nach Hause gekommen. Wir dachten, er sei noch mit Freunden unterwegs, aber er war die ganze Nacht weg. Und jetzt sagen die Leute, Sie hätten wen gefunden…“ Mohnke verstummte.

„Das ist richtig. Es hat einen Todesfall gegeben. Wir wissen allerdings noch nicht, um wen es sich handelt.“, erklärte Thiel vorsichtig.

Mohnke kramte in seiner Jacke, holte eine Brieftasche hervor und nahm ein Foto heraus.

„Sagen Sie mir nur, dass es nicht mein Junge ist.“, bat er und hielt Thiel das Foto entgegen.

Es war noch nicht alt, vermutlich erst ein oder zwei Jahre, und es zeigte eine allem Anschein nach glückliche Familie vor einem Weihnachtsbaum. Thiel erkannte Mohnke, den Arm um eine Frau gelegt, die vermutlich seine Gattin war, um sie herum standen vier junge Erwachsene, wohl ihre Kinder oder vielleicht waren auch schon eine Schwiegertochter oder ein Schwiegersohn dabei. Und bei einem von ihnen handelte es sich eindeutig um ihre Leiche aus der Weihnachtstanne. Thiel seufzte. Er hasste es, wenn er Eltern mitteilen musste, dass ihre Kinder gestorben waren, egal wie alt sie waren.

„Ich fürchte, das kann ich nicht.“, sagte er.

 

Am Nachmittag identifizierten Mohnke und seine Frau ihren Sohn und begleiteten Thiel danach aufs Präsidium, um ihm und Nadeshda noch einige Fragen zu beantworten.

Roman war ihr Ältester gewesen, hatte eine Lehre gerade zum Kaufmann abgeschlossen und würde irgendwann einmal das Geschäft übernehmen. Sein Bruder plante ebenfalls einzusteigen, die eine Schwester war gerade in Australien und wusste noch nicht, was sie danach machen würde, die andere studiert Geschichte und wollte mit der ganzen Schaustellerei nichts zu tun haben. Der Bruder von Mohnke Senior war ebenfalls auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt vertreten, allerdings mit zwei kleineren Fahrgeschäften. Die Brüder hatten die beiden Sparten wohlweislich von Anfang an unter sich aufgeteilt, weil sie nicht immer in allem einer Meinung waren.

Die Mohnkes konnten sich jedenfalls beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wer ihrem Sohn etwas hätte antun wollen. Aber dass er sich möglicherweise umgebracht haben sollte, was sie ja zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht hundertprozentig ausschließen konnten, schienen sie noch abwegiger zu finden.

Auch Nadeshdas erste Recherchen ergaben nicht sehr viel. Auf den ersten Blick schien es weder einen Grund für einen Suizid zu geben, noch jemandem, der ein Motiv hatte, Roman Mohnke umzubringen.

Ein Name, der jedoch immer wieder in den ersten Zeugenbefragungen auf dem Lichtermarkt gefallen war, war der der Familie Campe. Sie besaßen ebenso wie die Mohnkes mehrere Stände, verkauften ähnliche Dinge und anscheinend herrschte eine ordentliche Konkurrenz zwischen den beiden Familien. Jeder der anderen Schausteller wusste wenigstens eine Geschichte darüber zu erzählen, doch so eine geschäftliche Rivalität war ja wohl kaum Grund genug, einen Mord zu begehen. Fand Thiel jedenfalls. Aber man konnte ja nie wissen. Er oder Nadeshda würden sich auf jeden Fall auch mit den Campes und mit Romans restlicher Familie unterhalten müssen.

 

Aber erst einmal würde Thiel jetzt noch einen Abstecher in die Rechtsmedizin machen. Boerne hatte ihn vorhin angerufen und gemeint, er hätte erste Obduktionsergebnisse und müsse ihm unbedingt etwas zeigen.

Thiel hoffte sehr, dass es sich dabei nicht um irgendeinen Inhalt von Roman Mohnkes Körper handelte. Er hatte nämlich Hunger und keine Lust, sich von Boerne den Appetit verderben zu lassen. Aber Thiel hatte Glück. Besonders appetitlich sah die Leiche zwar immer noch nicht aus, aber immerhin war sie schon wieder feinsäuberlich zugenäht.

„Und Boerne, was haben Sie für mich?“

„Einen ganz eindeutigen Mord habe ich für Sie.“

„Er hat sich also definitiv nicht selbst erhängt?“, fragte Thiel nach.

„Nein. Wie soll er auch in die Tanne gekommen sein oder haben Sie da eine Leiter stehen sehen?“

„Na, wenn das Ihr einziges Argument für einen Mord ist…“

„Thiel, für was für einen Quacksalber halten Sie mich eigentlich?“

„Och…“ Boerne warf ihm daraufhin einen bösen Blick zu und Thiel grinste.

„Also…“, forderte er Boerne auf, weiter zu sprechen.

„Das Opfer wurde eindeutig erdrosselt und zwar von hinten. So wie die Furchen verlaufen, dürfte der Täter in etwa so groß sein wie Mohnke. Er hat auch schon ein paar Stunden in der Tanne gehangen. Todeszeitpunkt also schätzungsweise zwischen 23 Uhr gestern Abend und drei Uhr heute Nacht. Achja, und es erübrigt sich eigentlich, das zu sagen, aber das Befestigungsseil war nicht die Tatwaffe.“

„Und was dann?“, wollte Thiel wissen.

„Tja, da fragen Sie mich was. Mein erster Tipp wäre ein Kabel gewesen, aber da passen diese Spuren am Hals nicht zu.“

So richtig hilfreich war das alles nicht. Anscheinend konnte man Thiel am Gesicht ablesen, dass er nicht sonderlich begeistert war, denn Boerne meinte:

„Lassen Sie meine grauen Zellen mal arbeiten. Ich sag Ihnen schon noch, was die Tatwaffe war. Und dann finden wir Ihren Mörder.“

„Wir?“, wiederholte Thiel. „Boerne, Sie vergessen mal wieder, wer von uns beiden die Ermittlungsarbeit macht und wer nur Leichen aufschneidet.“

„Ach Papperlapapp. Wir geben doch ein gutes Team ab. Und jetzt fahren wir, als Team, erst mal nach Hause.“

Thiel wollte protestieren, aber sein Magen knurrte, es war spät und sein Fahrrad hatte er ja auch gar nicht dabei, weil er am Morgen gleich mit Boerne zum Fundort der Leiche gefahren war.

Naja, dachte Thiel sich, zumindest für die Autofahrt nach Hause konnte er ganz gut damit leben, wenn Boerne und er ein Team waren.


	3. 3. Türchen

Thiel war nach dem Mittagessen in der Kantine gerade auf dem Weg zurück in sein Büro. Eigentlich konnte er sich eine lange Mittagspause beim jetzigen Ermittlungsstand überhaupt nicht leisten. Aber Boerne hatte ihn vorhin einfach abgeholt und mitgeschleppt, sehr zu Nadeshdas Vergnügen, weil sie beide durch ihr Büro gelaufen waren, und das unterdrückte Kichern seiner Kollegin klang ihm jetzt noch in den Ohren. Wie war sie auch auf so eine bescheuerte Idee gekommen? Und warum hatte Boerne ihn nicht vorgewarnt? Thiel fuhr sich gedankenverloren mit den Fingern über die Lippen, als neben ihm die Tür des Aufzugs aufging und die Staatsanwältin heraustrat.

„Ah Thiel. Zu Ihnen wollte ich. Wie sieht’s aus? Ist die Spurensicherung mittlerweile durch auf dem Lichtermarkt? Wir müssen endlich die Sperrung aufheben.“

Thiel seufzte innerlich und machte sich auf eine lange Diskussion gefasst.

„Darüber wollte ich mit Ihnen sprechen, Frau Klemm.“, sagte er und blickte die Staatsanwältin kurz von der Seite her an, während sie gemeinsam weiter in Richtung seines Büros gingen.

„Was gibt es denn da groß zu reden, Thiel? Mir sitzen der Veranstalter und der Bürgermeister im Nacken. Von den Schaustellern mal ganz zu schweigen. Können Sie sich vorstellen, welche Einbußen…“ Frau Klemm verstummte kurz, steckte sich eine Zigarette in den Mund und tastete in ihren Taschen weiter nach einem Feuerzeug.

Thiel nutzte die Pause.

„Mir ist schon auch klar, dass der Lichtermarkt so schnell wie möglich wieder aufgemacht werden muss.“, sagte er. „Aber ich habe einen Mord aufzuklären und das geht vor.“

„Hm.“, machte Frau Klemm nur und steckte die Zigarette wieder weg. „Und wie kann ich Ihnen jetzt helfen?“

„Wir haben die Tatwaffe noch immer nicht gefunden. Und ich hätte gerne Durchsuchungsbeschlüsse für die Wohnungen und Wagen der Familien Campe und Mohnke. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir den Täter im Umfeld des Opfers finden.“

„Thiel, das kann ich nicht machen, nur weil Sie so ein Gefühl haben. Laut vorläufigem Obduktionsbericht steht ja noch nicht einmal fest, was die Tatwaffe überhaupt ist.“

„Boerne meinte vorhin, er hätte da eine Vermutung. Er will sich die Leiche nochmal ansehen.“, erwiderte Thiel lahm. Er wusste natürlich, dass Frau Klemm Recht hatte. Ohne begründeten Verdacht würde sie ihm keinen einzigen Durchsuchungsbeschluss ausstellen. Nur fehlte ihnen bislang einfach jeglicher Anhaltspunkt für Täter, Motiv und eben die Tatwaffe. Und da schadete es ja nun auch nicht, schon mal bei der Staatsanwaltschaft anzuklopfen, in der Hoffnung, dass einem die Tür nicht gleich wieder vor der Nase zugeschlagen wurde.

 

Sie hatten inzwischen sein Büro erreicht. Thiel öffnete die Tür, sah, dass Nadeshda am Kopierer stand und lächelte Frau Klemm an.

„Bitte, Frau Staatsanwalt, nach Ihnen.“

Eigentlich war alles gesagt. Thiel würde seine Durchsuchungsbeschlüsse nicht bekommen und er würde die Sperrung des Lichtermarktes erst dann aufheben, wenn die Spurensicherung alle Buden in unmittelbarer Nähe zum Fundort der Leiche untersucht hatte. Frau Klemm trat trotzdem an ihm vorbei ins Büro.

„Guten Tag, Frau Krusenstern.“, sagte sie.

Nadeshda drehte sich um und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Thiel warf ihr einen feixenden Blick zu und Nadeshda errötete leicht.

„Frau Klemm.“, sagte sie und machte Anstalten, sich wegzudrehen und an ihren Platz zu gehen, aber Thiel kam ihr zuvor.

„Och Mensch.“, sagte er. „Das ist ja ein Ding. Sehen Sie mal, Frau Klemm, jetzt stehen Sie doch glatt unter einem Mistelzweig.“

Er konnte sich das Lachen kaum verkneifen und Nadeshdas Kopfschütteln und ihr „Chef“, das sie zwischen zusammengekniffenen Lippen hervorpresste, halfen da auch nicht gerade. Er wusste auch gar nicht, was sie sich so aufregte. Schließlich hatte sie das blöde Ding doch selber aufgehängt. Und als er und Boerne vorhin darunter gestanden hatten, hatte sie auch ihre helle Freude gehabt. Mist, jetzt hatte er ja doch wieder daran gedacht. Dabei hatte er sich doch fest vorgenommen, das nicht zu tun. Dabei war es eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm gewesen – und genau das war das Problem.

 

Er hatte nur eben schnell was essen wollen mit Boerne und dann war da Nadeshda gewesen, die ihnen den Weg versperrt und auf die dämliche Pflanze über ihnen gewiesen hatte. Thiel hatte das Ganze mit einem Lachen abtun und einfach weiter gehen wollen, aber Boerne hatte ihn am Arm gepackt und zurückgehalten.

„Na, Thiel. Wir wollen doch die Traditionen, auf die das Fräulein Krusenstern so einen Wert zu legen scheint, nicht missachten, nicht.“ Und dazu hatte er spitzbübisch gelächelt und ihm verschwörerisch zugezwinkert.

Danach war eigentlich alles ganz schnell gegangen. Boerne hatte ihm einfach einen Kuss auf den Mund gedrückt. Nach außen hatte das sicher wie ein flüchtiger, demonstrativer Schmatzer gewirkt – wie man sich unter einem Mistelzweig halt küsste, wenn man nicht gerade ein Paar war – aber für Thiel hatte sich das ganz anders angefühlt. Boernes Lippen hatten zuerst für einen unendlich langen Moment einfach auf seinen gelegen und waren so weich gewesen, viel weicher als seine eigenen, die im Winter immer ganz rau und rissig waren, und dann hatte sich Boernes Mund ein wenig gegen seinen bewegt und der Bart hatte gekitzelt und dann hatte Boerne sich von ihm gelöst und ihn eine winzige Sekunde mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit angesehen, die Thiel schwer schlucken schließ. Doch der Augenblick war gleich wieder vorbei gewesen und Thiel hatte sich gefragt, ob er sich diesen letzten Blick nicht vielleicht nur eingebildet hatte, denn Boerne war schon in Nadeshdas Lachen eingefallen.

„Haha, sehr witzig.“, war alles, was Thiel hatte sagen können, bevor Boerne ihn weiter in Richtung Kantine geschleift hatte. Und damit war das Thema eigentlich erledigt gewesen, denn sie hatten kein weiteres Wort darüber verloren.

Wäre da nur nicht dieser Schrank irgendwo in Thiels Kopf, der bis zu diesem Moment mit einem dicken Vorhängeschloss versehen gewesen war. Eigentlich hing auch ein Laken über dem Schrank und er stand in einer so dunklen, tiefen Ecke versteckt, dass Thiel ihn so gut wie nie zu Gesicht bekam. So sollte es ja auch sein. Und dann war der Mistelzweig mit Boerne im Schlepptau zielsicher in die dunkle Ecke gerannt, hatte beherzt das Laken heruntergerissen und eine Menge Staub dabei aufgewirbelt. Boernes Kuss hatte das Vorhängeschloss wie mit einem schweren Hammer einfach so zertrümmert. Und jetzt klapperten die Schranktüren laut und was dahinter war und nicht ans Tageslicht durfte, wollte unbedingt heraus und sich einen Weg an die Oberfläche bahnen und wichtig werden. Und Thiel lehnte sich von außen mit aller Kraft dagegen, damit die Schranktüren ja schön zu blieben und ihr Inhalt weiter unbeachtet vor sich hin gammelte.

 

„Unter einem Mistelzweig? Na sowas.“ Die Stimme von Frau Klemm riss Thiel aus seinen Gedanken. Ach ja, die Staatsanwältin und seine Assistentin standen sich noch immer gegenüber, Nadeshda inzwischen im ganzen Gesicht so rot wie bei Rentier Rudolph nur die Nase, und Frau Klemm mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Also, wir müssen wirklich nicht…“, stammelte Nadeshda, aber Frau Klemm griff einfach beherzt mit beiden Händen nach Nadeshdas Gesicht und küsste sie.

Thiel grinste und fragte sich, ob das bei ihm und Borne auch so lange gedauert hatte. Schließlich wandte Frau Klemm sich ab und der Tür zu.

„Ach Thiel.“, sagte sie noch. „Wegen der Durchsuchungsbeschlüsse: liefern Sie mir einen guten Grund, einen ordentlichen Verdacht, einen Bericht von Boerne, irgendetwas. Guten Tag.“

Und damit ging sie und Thiel stupste Nadeshda an, die immer noch völlig erstarrt da stand. Langsam richtete sie ihren Blick von irgendeinem interessanten Punkt an der Wand auf Thiels Gesicht, sah ihm aber nicht in die Augen.

„Das ist nie passiert, Chef.“, sagte sie.

„Schon klar.“, lachte Thiel und ging erst einmal an seinen eigenen Schreibtisch, damit Nadeshda sich von ihrem Schrecken erholen konnte. Als er sich am späten Nachmittag auf den Nachhauseweg machte, war der Mistelzweig verschwunden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß, ich weiß. Totales Klischee in weihnachtlichen Fanfictions, aber ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen :)


	4. 4. Türchen

Als Silke in die Rechtsmedizin kam, schien ihr Chef schon da zu sein. Eigentlich war sie ja morgens meistens die erste, aber wahrscheinlich hatte Boerne mitten in der Nacht noch irgendeinen Einfall gehabt und er hatte mal wieder nicht länger mit der Überprüfung warten wollen. Hatte der Professor nämlich einmal eine Idee, waren Dinge wie Essen oder Schlaf plötzlich völlig unbedeutend. Und tatsächlich stand Boerne bereits am Seziertisch, vor sich noch einmal den jungen Mann, den sie vor ein paar Tagen aus der Weihnachtstanne auf dem Lichtermarkt geholt hatten. Silke zog ihre Jacke aus und ihren weißen Kittel an, trat zu Boerne in den Raum und blieb erst einmal stehen, um sich das Schauspiel, das sich ihr bot, anzuschauen. An sich war es ja nichts Ungewöhnliches, dass Boerne eine Leiche noch einmal untersuchte, und auch, dass er dazu vor sich hin summte, kam regelmäßig vor. Für gewöhnlich handelte es sich bei den Melodien, die Boerne summte oder pfiff aber um eingängige Passagen aus seinen heißgeliebten Opern. Manchmal ließ er sich sogar dazu hinreißen, eine Arie, die ihm besonders gefiel, leise vor sich hin zu singen. Doch das hier hatte Silke noch nie erlebt. Eigentlich tat Boerne doch immer so, als verabscheue er Weihnachten und alles, was damit zusammenhing. Und jetzt stand er hier bei der Arbeit und sang ein Weihnachtslied. Und nicht irgendeins, oder etwas Traditionelles, nein, Silke konnte genau die Zeilen zu _All I want for Christmas is you_ erkennen. Was war denn mit ihrem Chef los?

Boerne hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt und endlich gelang es ihr, sich von dem seltsamen Anblick und den ungewohnten Tönen loszureißen.

„Guten Morgen, Professor.“, sagte Silke und trat zu ihm. Boerne fuhr zusammen und fasste sich theatralisch an die Brust.

„Alberich, Sie können sich noch so sehr anstrengen, mich zu Tode zu erschrecken. Beerben werden Sie mich trotzdem nicht.“

„Machen Sie sich deshalb mal keine Sorgen, Chef. Wenn ich Sie aus dem Weg räumen wollte, würde ich das ganz anders angehen. Inspiration bekomme ich hier ja jeden Tag genug.“

„Na wunderbar.“, seufzte Boerne und widmete sich wieder der Halspartie der Leiche. Sie hatten bei der Obduktion gemeinsam gerätselt, womit der junge Mann wohl erdrosselt worden sein mochte, und waren bislang zu keinem klaren Ergebnis gekommen. Lediglich das Seil, mit dem er in die Tanne gehängt worden war, schied als Tatwaffe aus. Die Spuren passten einfach nicht dazu, waren zu tief und zu dünn.

„Gibt es etwas Neues?“, fragte Silke, nachdem sie sich ihren Tritt herangezogen und die Drosselfurchen noch einmal betrachtet hatte.

„In der Tat, Alberich, in der Tat. Es sieht ganz danach aus, als könnte ich endlich Licht in unser kleines Mysterium bringen. Und das meine ich ganz wörtlich.“

Silke wartete einen Moment ab, ob der Professor von alleine fortfahren würde, aber anscheinend wollte er seinen Triumph bis zum Äußersten auskosten.

„Und gedenken Sie mich heute noch an Ihrem Wissen teilhaben zu lassen?“, fragte sie.

Boerne griff nach dem Schnellhefter mit den neusten Laborergebnissen und wedelte ihr damit vor der Nase herum.

„Mit dem Elektrokabel lagen wir gar nicht so falsch.“, erklärte Boerne. „Die Rückstände, die wir in den Drosselfurchen gefunden haben, passen dazu. Und mir ist endlich klar geworden, wo diese länglichen Hautvertrocknungen rundherum herkommen. Mir ist quasi ein Licht aufgegangen.“

Erwartungsvoll sah er sie an. Silke wusste genau, dass Boerne einerseits darauf brannte, seine Erkenntnis loszuwerden, andererseits schien er aber auch darauf zu warten, dass sie zu den gleichen Schlüssen kam wie er. Aber bisher konnte Silke noch nicht viel mit seinen kryptischen Bemerkungen anfangen.

„Und?“, fragte sie deshalb.

Boerne seufzte.

„Und, und, und?! Alberich, nun nutzen Sie doch Ihre kleinen Äuglein und sehen noch einmal genau hin. Und sperren Sie Ihre Öhrchen auf und hören mir zu: mir ist ein Licht aufgegangen. Ich bringe Licht ins Dunkel. Und jahreszeitlich passend ist unsere Tatwaffe auch noch.“

Und jetzt ging auch Silke endlich ein Licht auf.

„Sie meinen doch nicht etwa, dass er mit einer Lichterkette erdrosselt worden ist?“, fragte sie trotzdem ungläubig nach.

„Doch. Genau das meine ich.“ Boerne war der Stolz förmlich anzusehen und auch anzuhören, als er ihr die Laborergebnisse sowie vergrößerte Fotos von den Hämatomen am Hals des Opfers zeigte. Passend dazu hatte er online bereits eine Reihe von Lichterkettenmodellen herausgesucht, deren Kerzenform genau zu den Abdrücken an ihrer Leiche passte. So seltsam es Silke auch vorkam, aber Boerne schien tatsächlich Recht zu haben. Eine Lichterkette war nun wirklich ein eher ungewöhnliches Mordwerkzeug, aber es passte alles zusammen.

„Unser Täter bleibt seinem weihnachtlichen Motiv jedenfalls treu.“, stellte Boerne schließlich fest.

„Apropos weihnachtlich“, hakte Silke da ein. „Seit wann singen Sie eigentlich Weihnachtslieder?“

„Wer? Ich? Das würde mir ja im Traum nicht einfallen.“, empörte sich der Professor.

„Das klang aber eben ganz anders.“

„Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wovon Sie reden, Alberich. Räumen Sie lieber die Leiche weg.“

Silke grinste breit. Boernes leichte Verlegenheit war ihr keineswegs entgangen und sie hatte einen Heidenspaß dabei, die Melodie von _All I want for Christmas is you_ vor sich hin zu pfeifen, während Boerne mit wehendem weißen Kittel in sein Büro entschwand.


	5. 5. Türchen

Thiel saß auf seinem Sofa, wartete und sein Blick huschte immer wieder ungeduldig auf die Uhr. Es war schon nach Mitternacht und Boerne war vor über einer Stunde gegangen. Ob der Professor schon im Bett war? Thiel beschloss, vorsichtshalber noch weitere fünfzehn Minuten zu warten. Dann würde er es wagen. Um die Zeit schneller um zukriegen, blätterte er noch einmal durch die Akte, die auf seinem Wohnzimmertisch lag. Roman Mohnke war tatsächlich mit einer Lichterkette erdrosselt worden, wie die Fotos der Leiche eindrucksvoll zeigten. Hatte man einmal erkannt, wo das Muster herrührte, konnte man es gar nicht mehr _nicht_ sehen. Und immerhin hatten sie jetzt eine Spur, die sich zu verfolgen lohnte. Die Familie Campe verkaufte in einer ihrer Buden nämlich Christbaumschmuck, darunter auch Beleuchtung, und zwar exakt das Modell, das auch als Tatwaffe in Frage kam. Zwar war diese bei einer ausführlichen Durchsuchung heute nicht gefunden worden, aber gleich morgen früh würde Thiel noch einmal mit allen reden müssen, die Zugang zu den entsprechenden Utensilien hatten. Und Boerne hatte darauf bestanden mitzukommen. Eigentlich ging das ja nicht, Boerne zu den Ermittlungen mitzunehmen, aber er hatte damit argumentiert, dass er ja schließlich den entscheidenden Hinweis geliefert habe. Außerdem hatte er sich mit dem Versprechen, an den Befragungen teilnehmen zu dürfen – und mit einem etwas übertriebenen Gähnen seinerseits – vorhin endlich dazu bewegen lassen, nach Hause zu gehen. Apropos: die fünfzehn Minuten waren längst um.

Thiel stand auf und holte die große, rote Socke mit dem aufgestickten Rentier aus dem Schrank. Ein letzter Blick hinein sagte ihm, dass er nichts vergessen hatte: der Schokoladennikolaus, Mandarinen und Nüsse und das kleine Büchlein mit Arztwitzen, alles war da. Leise schlich Thiel sich in seinen Flur und spähte durch den Türspion nach draußen. Alles dunkel und ruhig. Ganz vorsichtig, um ja kein unnötiges Geräusch zu verursachen, öffnete er die Tür und trat in den Hausflur. Das Licht ließ er vorsichtshalber aus und fast kam er sich in seinem eigenen Zuhause vor wie ein Einbrecher. Aber bis morgen früh warten konnte er ja wohl auch nicht. Wer wusste schon, wann der Herr Professor gedachte, das Haus zu verlassen, und wenn er seine Nikolaussocke erst am Abend finden würde, wäre das auch doof. Daher hatte Thiel sich für diese Nacht – und Nebelaktion entschieden. Vor Boernes Wohnungstür ging er in die Hocke, um die Socke vorsichtig auf der Fußmatte abzulegen. 

 

* * *

 

Boerne saß an seinem Esstisch und wickelte den kleinen Wandkalender mit Hamburgmotiven sorgfältig in Geschenkpapier ein. Die vielen Rentiere auf rotem Grund waren nicht ganz nach seinem Geschmack, aber erstens hatte er vorhin nach der Arbeit so auf die Schnelle nichts anderes mehr gefunden, und zweitens würde es Thiel sicher gefallen. Die Klaviermusik im Radio, zu der Boerne bislang leise mitgesummt hatte, verstummte zugunsten der Nachrichten. Halb eins. Boerne schaltete das Radio aus. Thiel war sicher längst schlafen gegangen, so wie er eben immer schon gegähnt hatte. Hoffentlich war das wirklich ein Anzeichen von Müdigkeit gewesen und nicht nur ein Vorwand, um ihn herauszuschmeißen. Einen winzigen Moment zögerte Boerne. Was wenn er sich mit seiner Aktion nur komplett blamierte? Doch dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und erhob sich. Ohne ein gewisses Risiko einzugehen, konnte er schließlich auch nicht gewinnen. Und wenn er Thiel vielleicht eine Freude machen konnte, war er auch bereit, das Risiko einer Blamage auf sich zu nehmen. Er griff nach dem eingepackten Kalender und dem Schokoladennikolaus, der nicht etwa den klassischen roten Mantel trug, sondern ein Trikot in St- Pauli-Optik. Boerne war entsetzt gewesen, als er den Fanartikel zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, aber eigentlich konnte er sich ein besseres Geschenk für Thiel gar nicht wünschen. Auf leisen Sohlen ging er in seinen Flur. Ein Horchen an der Tür ließ ihn wissen, dass draußen alles ruhig war, ein Blick durch den Spion zeigte nur Dunkelheit. So leise wie möglich öffnete Boerne die Tür und musste sofort feststellen, dass es vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee gewesen war, für den kurzen Weg zu Thiels Tür gänzlich auf eine Lichtquelle verzichten zu wollen, denn Boerne hatte kaum einen Schritt nach vorne gemacht, als er auf etwas getreten war. Er hörte, wie jemand erschrocken die Luft einsog, dann ein unterdrücktes Fluchen und Thiels Stimme.

„Scheiße Boerne, das ist meine Hand, auf der Sie da rumtrampeln!“

Völlig perplex tastete Boerne jetzt doch nach dem Lichtschalter, nur um Thiel auf seiner Fußmatte kniend vorzufinden.

„Sie hier.“, sagte Boerne.

Thiel rappelte sich hoch.

„Und Sie auch hier.“, stellte er fest.

„Ja. Wie Sie sehen. Alles in Ordnung mit Ihrer Hand?“

Thiel blickte kurz auf seine Finger. „Jaja. Geht schon. Nichts passiert.“

Einen Moment sahen sie sich unschlüssig an. Was sollte man schon auch groß sagen, wenn man sich Nikolausgeschenke vor die Tür legen wollte und sich dann gegenseitig dabei erwischte?

Boerne räusperte sich.

„Ich schlage vor, wir haben uns nie gesehen?“

Thiel schenkte ihm ein halbes Lächeln.

„Wer soll wen gesehen haben?“, fragte er und ging voraus zu seiner Tür.

Boerne folgte ihm, um wenigstens die Geschenke noch abzulegen. Kaum hatte er sie auf Thiels Fußmatte drapiert, fragte dieser:

„Ist das echt ein Pauli-Nikolaus?“

„Ich fürchte, vor morgen früh kann ich Ihnen keine Antwort auf diese Frage geben. Gute Nacht.“

„Gute Nacht.“, erwiderte Thiel und schloss die Tür und Boerne kehrte bestens gelaunt in seine eigene Wohnung zurück.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vergesst heute Abend nicht, eure Stiefel vor die Tür zu stellen ;)


	6. 6. Türchen

Den ganzen Vormittag verbrachten Thiel und Boerne gemeinsam auf dem Lichtermarkt. Nachdem die Spurensicherung gestern endlich mit den Untersuchungen fertig geworden war, war Thiel schließlich nichts mehr anderes übrig geblieben, als einer heutigen Öffnung des Marktes zuzustimmen. Die Ereignisse der vorangegangenen Tagehatten zufolge, dass die Menschen sich auf den Markt drängten, kaum dass die ersten Buden öffneten. Der Schauplatz eines Verbrechens lockte doch immer wieder Schaulustige an, auch wenn es eigentlich gar nichts mehr zu sehen gab. Die Schausteller konnten sich jedenfalls nicht über mangelnde Besucherzahlen beschweren.

Entsprechend wenig begeistert war Ferdinand Campe, als Thiel mit Boerne im Schlepptau auftauchte und um Gespräche mit allen seinen Mitarbeitern bat. Viele waren das nicht, nur Campe selbst, sein Frau, ihre beiden Kinder und zwei Aushilfen. Bei Letzteren handelte es sich um Studenten, die das Weihnachtsgeschäft nutzen wollten, um sich etwas dazu zu verdienen, und beide hatten erst zum Wochenende mit ihrer Arbeit beginnen sollen, da der Andrang da immer am größten war. Zum Zeitpunkt des Mordes an Roman Mohnke waren sie also noch gar nicht anwesend gewesen. Zudem versicherten sie, das Opfer nicht gekannt zu haben und schienen zur Tatzeit auf einer Germanistenparty gewesen zu sein. Für Thiel war klar, dass die beiden als mögliche Täter ausschieden.

Anders sah es dagegen bei den Campes aus. Ferdinand und seine Frau waren angeblich den ganzen betreffenden Abend gemeinsam zu Hause gewesen. Besonders gut zu sprechen war insbesondere Ferdinand Campe allerdings nicht auf die Familie Mohnke.

„Sie sind nun einmal unsere schärfsten Konkurrenten. Aber keiner von uns würde deswegen ihren Jungen umbringen.“

Aus seiner Tochter Julia war außer einem „Ich war mit einer Freundin was trinken, den letzten freien Abend vorm großen Trubel auskosten“ gar nichts herauszubekommen. Sie hatte ihren Satz kaum vollendet, als sie mit einem Schluchzen davonlief. Boerne gab Thiel mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken zu verstehen, dass er ihr folgen würde. Thiel war das nur recht. Sollte Boerne doch sehen, ob er noch etwas von der jungen Frau in Erfahrung bringen konnte. Thiel wandte sich unterdessen an ihren Bruder Torsten.

„Und wie steht es mit Ihnen? Was für ein Verhältnis hatten Sie zu Roman Mohnke?“, fragte Thiel.

Torsten steckte sich eine Zigarette an.

„Gar keins.“, sagte er. „Wir haben uns regelmäßig auf den Märkten gesehen, aber das war’s auch schon.“

„Aber Sie sind doch etwa im gleichen Alter. Hat man da nicht mal etwas gemeinsam unternommen oder so?“

„Nein, hat man nicht. Kann ich jetzt gehen? Ich muss meiner Mutter mit den Krippenfiguren helfen.“ Torsten wandte sich schon ab, doch Thiel hielt ihn zurück.

„Eins noch: wo waren Sie in der Nacht zum 1. Dezember?“

„Im Kino. In der Spätvorstellung um 22 Uhr und danach zu Hause. Wollen Sie die Karte sehen?“

„Ja, zeigen Sie mal.“

Torsten kramte in seinem Portemonnaie und fand schließlich die Karte, an der auch der Abriss fehlte.

„Ich werde das überprüfen müssen.“

„Tun Sie, was Sie nicht lassen können.“

Anschließend sprach Thiel noch einmal mit den Eltern von Roman Mohnke. Auch sie hatten ihre Buden geöffnet.

„Das Geschäft muss ja weitergehen.“

Aber sie konnten sich immer noch nicht vorstellen, wer ihrem Sohn etwas angetan haben könnte. Er war doch so ein guter Junge gewesen und Feinde hatte er auch nicht gehabt.

„Er hat sich mit allen Leuten gut verstanden. Er war einfach niemand, den man nicht mögen konnte.“, bestätigte auch Romans jüngerer Bruder Fabian niedergeschlagen.

 

Der Vormittag war also alles andere als erfolgreich gewesen. Angeblich fehlte bei den Campes keine Lichterkette und Beweise dafür, dass die Tatwaffe überhaupt aus ihrem Bestand kam, hatte Thiel auch nicht. Sie wussten immer noch nicht, wo Roman genau umgebracht worden war und warum, und die Personen aus seinem Umkreis hatten bisher entweder keinerlei Motiv ihn umzubringen oder ein Alibi. Der ganze Fall war Thiel ein einziges Rätsel.

 

Es war bereits früher Nachmittag, als Thiel und Boerne wieder am Präsidium ankamen und als sei es ganz selbstverständlich, stieg Boerne ebenfalls aus seinem Wagen und ging mit hinein.

„Wissen Sie, Thiel, ich glaube ja, dass die kleine Campe…“, aber weiter kam Boerne nicht, denn kaum hatten sie das Gebäude betreten, fing Frau Klemm sie schon ab.

„Dem Himmel sei Dank. Da sind Sie ja, Thiel!“

Völlig verdattert sah Thiel die Staatsanwältin an.

„Was…“, setzte er an, doch Frau Klemm zog ihn einfach am Ärmel hinter sich her. Boerne folgte ihnen.

„Ihnen auch einen guten Tag, Frau Staatsanwalt. Womit können wir Ihnen denn behilflich sein?“

„Sie brauche ich nicht, Boerne. Was machen Sie überhaupt hier? Haben Sie keine eigene Arbeit? In Ihrem Institut?“

Thiel konnte sich ein kleines Lachen nicht verkneifen, das ihm allerdings im Halse stecken blieb, als Frau Klemm fortfuhr:

„Ich brauche Thiel. Mein Nikolaus ist ausgefallen.“

„Ihr was ist ausgefallen?“

„Mein Nikolaus. Und jetzt müssen Sie ihn vertreten.“

Die Klemm hatte doch ‘nen Knall.

„Auf gar keinen Fall.“, empörte Thiel sich.

„Für die Kinder, Thiel. Die warten doch schon.“, drängte Frau Klemm.

Mit irgendeinem ihrer Vereine hatte sie einen Adventskalender im großen Konferenzbereich des Präsidiums organisiert und jeden Tag kam eine Kindergartengruppe oder eine Grundschulklasse vorbei, um ein Türchen zu öffnen. Mal versteckte sich dahinter ein Zooausflug für die ganze Klasse, mal neue Spiele für den Kindergarten. Und am heutigen Nikolaustag sollte eben ein Nikolaus kleine Geschenke für die Kinder verteilen. Thiel fand das ja an sich auch ein tolle Sache, aber wieso musste denn ausgerechnet er ran?

Frau Klemm hatte ihn inzwischen in einen leeren Nebenraum geführt, hielt ihm den roten Mantel des Kostüms hin und sah ihn bittend an.

„Auf gar keinen Fall.“, widersprach Thiel noch einmal, schon mit etwas weniger Überzeugungskraft in der Stimme.

„Thiel. Die Kinder.“ War ja klar, dass Boerne ihm in den Rücken fallen würde.

Aus dem Konferenzraum nebenan hörte Thiel Gemurmel, lautes Lachen und dann zahlreiche Kinderstimmen, die _Lasst uns froh und munter sein_ sangen. Wie konnte er jetzt noch nein sagen? Thiel seufzte, was Frau Klemm anscheinend als seine Zustimmung wertete.

„Sie sind meine Rettung, Thiel.“, sagte sie und verschwand dann, vermutlich um ihn bei den Kindern anzukündigen.

Widerwillig zwängte Thiel sich in das Nikolauskostüm und spürte dabei Boernes Blick auf sich.

„Helfen Sie mir lieber mal mit dem Bart, als da nur rumzustehen und sich lustig zu machen.“

Boerne zuppelte den weißen Rauschebart etwas zurecht und sorgte dafür, dass das Gummiband sorgfältig unter der Mütze versteckt war.

„Historisch sicherlich nicht korrekt, aber die Kinder dürften sich freuen.“, meinte er, während er Thiel von oben bis unten musterte.

„Prima. Dann machen Sie mir doch mal die Tür auf. Der Sack ist nämlich schwer.“

Thiel hatte sich den braunen Sack mit den Geschenken gegriffen und anscheinend hatte Frau Klemms Verein sich da nicht lumpen lassen. Boerne öffnete die Tür zuerst nur einen Spalt und steckte den Kopf hindurch. Dann machte er sie ganz auf und sagte zu Thiel:

„Heiliger Nikolaus, ich glaube, ich habe die Kinder gefunden, nach denen Ihr sucht.“

Und den restlichen Nachmittag verbrachte Thiel dann nicht etwa mit weiteren Mordermittlungen, nein, er hörte sich an, wie die Kinder Gedichte aufsagten, machte ihnen kleine Geschenke, sang Weihnachtslieder mit ihnen, trank Punsch und aß Plätzchen.

Und die größte Überraschung war eigentlich noch nicht einmal, dass er Spaß daran hatte, sondern dass Frau Klemm und Professor Boerne sich ebenso liebevoll um die Kinder kümmerten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Habt alle einen schönen Nikolaustag!


	7. 7. Türchen

Boerne war gerade dabei, eine Flasche Wein zu öffnen, als er aus dem Treppenhaus das charakteristische Stampfen seines Nachbarn auf den Stufen hörte. Gleich würden die Schlüssel rasseln – da – und dann waren es noch exakt drei Schritte bis zur Tür – eins, zwei, drei. Jetzt musste Boerne sich beeilen, wenn er Thiel noch abfangen wollte. War der Herr Hauptkommissar nämlich erst einmal in seiner Wohnung verschwunden, war es nicht unbedingt immer ganz einfach, ihn auch wieder daraus hervorzulocken. Boerne hatte zwar kein Problem damit, sich kurzerhand bei Thiel einzuladen, aber sein eigenes Sofa war dann doch etwas bequemer. Also eilte Boerne zur Tür und öffnete sie, als Thiel gerade den Schlüssel in die seine gesteckt hatte.

„Ah Thiel, da sind Sie ja.“

Thiel seufzte.

„Was wollen Sie, Boerne?“, fragte er ohne sich umzudrehen.

Thiels Laune nach zu urteilen war der Tag also nicht sonderlich erfolgreich gewesen. Oder er hatte Hunger.

„Eigentlich wollte ich fragen, ob Sie ein Glas Wein mit mir trinken. Ich hatte nämlich noch gar keine Gelegenheit, Sie am Ergebnis meines gestrigen Gesprächs mit Julia Campe teilhaben zu lassen.“

Thiel hatte sich inzwischen zu ihm umgedreht, aber der Schlüssel steckte immer noch im Schloss.

„Muss das ausgerechnet jetzt sein?“

„Eine Kleinigkeit zu essen habe ich sicher auch noch im Haus.“, fügte Boerne hinzu und musste schmunzeln, als er sah, wie schnell Thiel seinen Schlüssel wieder eingesteckt hatte und an ihm vorbei Richtung Küche eilte.

„Was grinsen Sie denn so blöd?“, fragte er im Vorbeigehen.

„Ach nichts. Ich kann nur meine Freude über Ihre Gesellschaft kaum bändigen.“, erwiderte Boerne trocken. Der andere musste ja nicht unbedingt wissen, wie durchschaubar er in manchen Dingen war. Sonst würde er am Ende noch damit aufhören, sich von Boerne durchschauen zu lassen.

Boerne beauftragte also Thiel damit, Tomaten für einen Salat zu schneiden, während er selbst Tortellini kochte und sie dann in Salbeibutter schwenkte. Als sie sich schließlich am Esstisch gegenüber saßen, machte Thiel sich hungrig über das Essen her, belud seine Gabel erneut, ließ sie dann aber auf halbem Wege zu seinem Mund wieder sinken.

„Was ist denn los?“, fragte Borne irritiert.

„Warum steht da ein Schädel in Ihrem Regal?“

Boerne folgte Thiels Blick, der völlig entgeistert auf das Regal hinter Boerne gerichtet war. Darin hatte er einen menschlichen Schädel platziert, den er im Rahmen einer Vorlesung präpariert hatte. Und da sich das Ergebnis durchaus sehen lassen konnte, hatte er ihn anschließend kurzerhand mit nach Hause genommen. Machte sich schließlich sehr gut neben dem Stück der oberen Trachea, das ebenfalls dort stand.

„Es handelt sich dabei um ein neues Präparat.“, erklärte Boerne also.

„Und warum ist da so ein riesiges Loch drin?“

„Sie haben das Wesentliche gleich erkannt. Faszinierend, nicht?“

„Was ist denn daran faszinierend, wenn Sie sich einen eingeschlagenen Schädel zu Dekorationszwecken ins Regal stellen?“

Ganz so wesentlich war Thiels Feststellung dann also doch nicht gewesen. Dabei hätte Boerne schwören können, dass er ihm schon davon erzählt hatte.

„Das Loch rührt nicht etwa von einem Schlag oder Sturz her wie der interessierte Laie meinen könnte.“ Thiel schnitt ihm eine Grimasse. „Es handelt sich vielmehr um den Schädel einer Wasserleiche. Die bedauernswerte Person ist mehrere Wochen in einem Fluss getrieben und von der Strömung mitgerissen worden. Durch die Position des Körpers mit dem Kopf nach unten wird dadurch die Schädeldecke…“

Thiel winkte ab und unterbrach ihn.

„Ja, ja. So genau will ich das gar nicht wissen.“

„Warum fragen Sie denn dann?“ Das war wieder typisch für Thiel. Erst dumme Fragen stellen und dann die Erklärung gar nicht erst abwarten. Dabei hätte er hier etwas lernen können.

„Muss der Schädel uns denn unbedingt beim Essen zugucken?“, erkundigte Thiel sich beiläufig. Er hatte immer noch nicht weiter gegessen.

Daher wehte also der Wind. Boerne bemühte sich, ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken, und erhob sich seufzend. Er nahm den Schädel in die Hand und hob ihn auf Augenhöhe.

„Ach, armer Yorick!“, rezitierte er und sah dann vom Schädel zu Thiel. „Ich kannte ihn, Horatio.“

Thiel lachte, während Boerne den Schädel so hinter der Schiebetür verstaute, dass er aus Thiels Blickfeld verschwand. Endlich konnten sie weiter essen.

„Dass Sie Shakespeare zitieren, macht’s auch nicht besser.“, verkündete Thiel mit vollem Mund. Da fiel Boerne wieder ein, warum er unbedingt heute noch mit Thiel hatte sprechen wollen.

„Apropos Shakespeare“, sagte er. „Ich habe mich doch mit dem jungen Fräulein Campe unterhalten.“

„Hä? Was läuft da eigentlich in Ihrem Gehirn schief, dass Sie über Shakespeare jetzt wieder bei meinem Fall landen?“

„Das ist doch wohl offensichtlich. Romeo und Julia. Roman und Julia.“ Boerne sah Thiel erwartungsvoll an, doch mehr als ein müdes Schnauben bekam er erst einmal nicht zur Antwort. Thiel trank erst einen Schluck Wein, bevor ihm zu dämmern schien, was Boerne andeuten wollte.

„Sie glauben also, dass Julia Campe und Roman Mohnke ein Paar waren?“

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher.“

„Hat sie’s Ihnen gesagt?“

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht direkt. Nur angedeutet. Und ich glaube, sie war an dem Tatabend eigentlich mit Roman verabredet. Sie hatte jedenfalls ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie stattdessen mit einer Freundin aus war.“

Thiel sah ihn ungläubig an. „Und das hat sie Ihnen einfach so erzählt? Und der Polizei hat sie das verschwiegen?“

„Wie gesagt: sie hat es mir nicht direkt erzählt. Ich musste ein bisschen nachbohren und zwischen den Zeilen lesen.“

„Gut. Nehmen wir mal an, Sie haben Recht. Warum hat uns dann niemand was von dieser Beziehung erzählt?“

„Och Thiel, das ist doch völlig klar: weil niemand etwas davon wissen durfte.“

„Das ist doch ausgemachter Blödsinn, Boerne. Julia Campe und Roman Mohnke sind oder waren doch erwachsene Leute. Wieso sollten sie denn bitte verheimlichen, dass sie zusammen waren?“

Boerne fielen auf Anhieb eine ganze Menge Gründe ein, wieso man sich dazu entschied, eine Beziehung nicht gleich an die große Glocke zu hängen. Aber hier war der Fall ja nun absolut eindeutig.

„Roman und Julia, Thiel. Verfeindete Familien. Wer weiß, was los gewesen wäre, wenn herausgekommen wäre, dass die Kinder in Liebe zueinander entflammt sind! Ach was, es ist ja offensichtlich herausgekommen und das Ergebnis ist ein toter Roman.“

Thiel verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und wer ist Ihrer Ansicht nach der Mörder? Das alles dürfte ja wohl kaum und ein ausgeklügeltes Täuschungsmanöver gewesen sein.“

Boerne nippte an seinem Wein. „Da Roman umgebracht worden ist, handelt es sich bei dem Täter eindeutig um einen der Campes. Einen, der von der Beziehung wusste, und der besonders großen Wert auf den Namen und den Ruf der Familie legt. Vielleicht Julias Bruder?“

„Nee, der hat ein Alibi.“

„Und die Eltern?“

„Ich weiß nicht, Boerne…“, setzte Thiel an.

„Sie halten nichts von meiner Theorie.“, stellte Boerne fest. Er liebte diese Abende, an denen Thiel und er über den aktuellen Fall diskutierten, Dinge noch einmal durchgingen, sich gegenseitig Theorien an den Kopf warfen. Wie oft waren sie dabei schon auf entscheidende Ideen und verfolgenswerte Ansätze gekommen?!

„Das Ganze klingt mir doch ein bisschen zu sehr nach einem Szenario aus dem Theater.“, gab Thiel zu.

„Dann lassen Sie mal hören, was Sie glauben.“ Boerne schenkte ihnen Wein nach und so wurde auch dieser Abend einer von jenen, an denen die Theorien mit jedem Schluck Wein wilder und obendrein weniger geschickt formuliert wurden.


	8. 8. Türchen

Silke hatte das Teewasser schon aufgesetzt, als es klingelte und Nadeshda, bepackt mit zwei großen Einkaufstüten, vor ihrer Tür stand.

„Na? Bereit für unsere diesjährige Backorgie?“, fragte Nadeshda und machte sich gleich daran, noch Einiges an Zutaten aus den Tüten zu holen und in Silkes Küche zu verteilen.

„Aber ja.“, lachte Silke. „Der Ofen brennt schon darauf, benutzt zu werden. Aber lass uns doch zuerst noch eine Tasse Tee zur Stärkung trinken.“

Gemeinsam ließen Silke und Nadeshda sich am Küchentisch nieder und während sie ihren Tee schlürften, blätterten sie in verschiedenen Backbüchern, Rezeptheften und ihren jeweiligen handschriftlichen Sammlungen mit zahlreichen Vorschlägen für weihnachtliche Leckereien. So wollte es die Tradition, denn ihr gemeinschaftliches vorweihnachtliches Backen konnte man nach bestimmt schon zehn Jahren nun wirklich als traditionell bezeichnen. Silke konnte sich einen Advent ohne jedenfalls längst nicht mehr vorstellen.

Angefangen hatte alles durch einen Zufall. Silke hatte Nadeshda zufällig im Supermarkt getroffen, wo sie beide vor dem Mehlregal ihre Einkaufszettel konsultiert hatten. Ihre Wagen waren schon voller Backzutaten gewesen und so hatten sie spontan verabredet, einfach gemeinsam zu backen. Und seitdem taten sie das jedes Jahr, mal bei Nadeshda, mal bei Silke. Es gab auch Rezepte, auf die sie einfach in keinem Advent verzichten konnten. Stollen und Zimtsterne mussten immer sein. Aber sie probierten auch gerne neue Dinge aus. Manchmal scheiterten sie gnadenlos (Silke war bis heute froh, dass sie das sehr ambitionierte Lebkuchenhaus – die Villa, wie Nadeshda zu sagen pflegte – nicht in ihrer eigenen Küche in Angriff genommen hatten), doch meistens schmeckten die Ergebnisse ihrer Backnachmittage wirklich gut und sehen lassen konnten sie sich auch.

Apropos sehen lassen. Silke stand auf und wühlte in einem ihrer Schränke.

„Schau mal, Nadeshda“, sagte sie, als sie endlich den gesuchten Karton gefunden hatte. „ Ich war doch im Juli auf dieser Tagung in Bremen und dort habe ich diesen kleinen Weihnachtsladen gefunden. Die hatten großartige Ausstechformen.“

Nadeshda nahm ihr den Karton ab und besah sich die verschiedenen Motive.

„Und dann hast du einfach mal mitten im Sommer Weihnachtseinkäufe getätigt.“, lachte sie.

Silke zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Manchmal musste man halt die Gunst der Stunde nutzen.

„Das trifft sich allerdings sehr gut.“, stellte Nadeshda fest und hielt die Lebkuchenmannausstecher in unterschiedlichen Größen in die Höhe. „Ich habe nämlich ein Lebkuchenrezept gefunden, das wirklich idiotensicher ist.“

„Und zusammenbauen mit nichts als Zuckerguss als Mörtel müssen wir die Lebkuchen diesmal auch nicht.“, freute sich Silke.

 

Es dauerte nicht lang, bis die Küche vom Duft weihnachtlicher Gewürze erfüllt war. Silke hatte ihre Schürze mit Schokolade eingesaut und sie konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen, als sie aus der Teigschüssel vor sich aufsah und in Nadeshdas Gesicht blickte.

„Was ist los?“, fragte ihre Freundin irritiert.

„Du hast Mehl auf der Nase.“

Nadeshda wischte sich mit dem Handrücken darüber.

„Besser?“

„Nee, nur großflächiger verteilt. Ist aber ausgesprochen kleidsam.“

Nadeshda streckte Silke die Zunge raus und stellte die Schüssel mit dem Hefeteig für den Stollen zum Gehen auf die Heizung. Die ersten Lebkuchenmänner durften den Ofen verlassen und abkühlen, während die Zimtsterne bereit fürs Backen waren. Silke wusch sich die Hände und begutachtete dann die Lebkuchenmänner, die erstaunlich formschön geblieben waren.

„Guck mal, nur der eine hier ist ein wenig auseinander gegangen.“, sagte sie.

„Dann muss das wohl Hauptkommissar Thiel sein.“, entgegnete Nadeshda trocken.

Die beiden sahen sich einen kurzen Moment stumm an und brachen dann in haltloses Kichern aus.

„Und der größere daneben ist dann Boerne.“, prustete Silke. „Die sind sogar zusammengebacken. Selbst als Plätzchen sind die beiden noch unzertrennlich.“

Vor lauter Lachen wäre ihnen beinahe das erste Blech Zimtsterne verbrannt. Aber nur beinahe. Die Zimtsterne wurden gerettet und eine Idee war geboren.

 

Am Ende des Tages saßen Silke und Nadeshda wieder mit Tee am Küchentisch. Die Küche sah nicht länger so aus, als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen, die beiden Frauen waren erschöpft, aber zufrieden, und sogar Wotan, der zu Beginn des regen Treibens das Weite gesucht hatte, gesellte sich wieder zu ihnen. Der größte Unterschied zu dem Bild vom frühen Nachmittag waren allerdings die Unmengen an Weihnachtsgebäck, die sich auf dem Tisch und allen freien Oberflächen stapelten: Dosen und Teller mit den verschiedensten Plätzchen und zwei große Stollen verbreiteten einen herrlichen Duft.

Das Highlight waren aber eindeutig die Lebkuchenfiguren. Silke und Nadeshda hatten diese noch mit buntem Zuckerguss, Schokolade und Streuseln verziert und so tummelten sich auf einem großen Teller jetzt nicht nur Ebenbilder von ihnen beiden – mit Schokoladenschürzen und Mehl im Gesicht – sondern auch eine Staatsanwältin mit wehendem Schokohaar, ein kleiner dicker Thiel, auf dessen Brust ein etwas verunglücktes St. Pauli-Logo prangte, und ein krawattetragender Boerne, der sich immer noch nicht von Thiel losreißen konnte.

In diesem Jahr würden die Kollegen also nicht nur das übliche Tütchen mit einer Auswahl an Gebäck bekommen, sondern mit ihren süßen Portraits obendrein noch eine ganz besondere Überraschung.


	9. 9. Türchen

Als Boerne am frühen Morgen aus seinem Haus auf die Straße trat, schlug ihm klirrende Kälte entgegen. Sollte es doch noch richtig Winter werden? Bislang waren die Temperaturen ja kaum einmal einstellig geworden, aber jetzt formte sich sein Atem zu weißen Wölkchen und irgendwie fühlte es sich an, als würde es bald Schnee geben.

Für den Moment war von Schnee allerdings noch nichts zu sehen. Nur von Eis. Auf seinem Auto. Boerne seufzte. Sämtliche Scheiben waren dicht. Er würde Ewigkeiten kratzen müssen. Aber es half ja nichts. Also holte er das Enteiser-Spray und den Scheibenkratzer aus dem Kofferraum und machte sich an die Arbeit. Warum hatte sein Haus eigentlich keine Garage? Und warum waren die nächsten Garagen, die man anmieten konnte, gleich drei Straßen weit weg? Wenn er sein Auto dort abstellte, konnte er ja auch gleich zum Fußgänger konvertieren. Und überhaupt: irgendwie war es auch netter, wenn man nur aus dem Fenster schauen musste und seinen Wagen sicher an Ort und Stelle wusste. Wenn nur das lästige Scheibenkratzen im Winter nicht wäre. Aber immerhin war er mit dem Gröbsten jetzt fertig und den Rest würde sein Auto wohl ganz ohne sein Zutun schaffen. Wofür hatte er sich schließlich für beheizbare Front- und Heckscheiben entschieden?

Er stieg ein, steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss…und nichts passierte. Der Motor tuckerte nur ein paar Mal, aber der Wagen wollte einfach nicht anspringen. Auch nach mehreren Versuchen, gutem Zureden und der Überlegung, dass er doch gestern erst vollgetankt hatte und es daran nicht liegen konnte, ließ das Auto sich nicht dazu hinreißen, endlich zu starten. Warum musste das denn ausgerechnet heute sein, dem einzigen Wochentag, an dem er gleich morgens früh in die Uni musste, um eine Vorlesung zu halten? Am Ende würde er noch zu spät kommen und ein Professor Boerne kam schließlich nie zu spät.

Leise vor sich hin grummelnd stieg er aus, öffnete die Motorhaube und warf einen Blick hinein. Aber irgendwie half ihm das auch nicht so richtig weiter, denn der Motorraum sah keineswegs so aus wie bei seinem ersten Auto damals. Da hätte er jetzt wenigstens gewusst, wo er nach einem Fehler hätte suchen können. Aber hier: nur abgeschlossene Kästen und ein paar wenige Kabel. Ob wohl einfach die Batterie leer war?

Boerne war so in seine Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie Thiel neben ihn trat.

„Na, springt er nicht an, der Kleine?“

„Sieht wohl so aus, nicht.“ Boerne klappte die Motorhaube wieder zu und begann, in den Taschen seines Mantels nach seinem Handy zu suchen.

„Ich würde ja fragen, ob ich Sie mitnehmen kann.“, sagte Thiel schmunzelnd. „Aber ich fürchte, mein Gepäckträger entspricht nicht so ganz Ihren Vorstellungen von Komfort.“

Boerne blickte kurz zu Thiels Fahrrad und überlegte, wie es wohl wäre, sich darauf von Thiel durch die Gegend fahren zu lassen. Die Vorstellung war gleichzeitig erschreckend und komisch.

„Da haben Sie allerdings Recht, Thiel. Aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Ich werde dennoch die Dienste Ihrer Familie in Anspruch nehmen und Ihren Vater anrufen.“

„Na dann kann ja nichts schiefgehen.“ Thiel schwang sich auf sein Rad, hob zum Abschied grüßend die Hand und fuhr davon. Boerne, das Handy schon am Ohr, sah ihm noch hinterher, während er darauf wartete, dass Thiel Senior sich am anderen Ende der Leitung meldete.

 

Am Abend half Herr Thiel ihm noch, die Einkäufe nach oben zu tragen. Die Geräumigkeit so eines Taxis war schon sehr vorteilhaft. Und nachdem Boerne am Morgen dann doch noch pünktlich zur Vorlesung erschienen war und es relativ problemlos geklappt hatte, seinen Wagen in die Werkstatt bringen zu lassen, war er dann doch so gut gelaunt gewesen, dass er Herrn Thiels horrende Preise akzeptiert und seine Dienste auch für den Rest des Tages in Anspruch genommen hatte. Er verabschiedete sich gerade von ihm, als sein Nachbar nach Hause kam.

„Moin Vaddern. Lässt du dich von Boerne übers Ohr hauen?“ Thiel warf Boerne einen kurzen Blick zu und nahm seinen Worten mit einem halben Lächeln die Spitze.

„Lass mal stecken, Frankie. Der Professor war heute sehr großzügig. Ich muss los.“

Einen kurzen Moment standen Boerne und Thiel im Flur und blickten Herbert hinterher, als dieser die Treppen hinunter eilte.

„Wussten Sie übrigens, dass die Redewendung jemanden übers Ohr hauen aus der Fechtersprache kommt und ursprünglich eine Verletzung am Kopf oberhalb der Ohren meinte?“, warf Boerne ein, eigentlich nur, um etwas zu sagen.

„Nee. Aber mich wundert’s nicht, dass Sie sich damit auskennen. Wie geht’s übrigens Ihrem Wagen?“

„Der ist in der Werkstatt. Morgen erfahre ich Genaueres.“

„Hm. Ach, bevor ich’s vergesse.“ Thiel kramte in seiner Jackentasche und fischte schließlich eine rote Weihnachtsmütze mit weißem Bommel heraus. „Die wollte Nadeshda mir heute aufnötigen, aber ich finde, Ihrem neuen Mitbewohner würde sie viel besser stehen.“

„Meinem neuen Mitbewohner?“, wiederholte Boerne fragend und nahm zögerlich die Mütze entgegen.

„Na Yorick!“, half Thiel ihm auf die Sprünge.

„Das ist doch nicht Ihr Ernst, Thiel?!“

„Aber sicher.“

„Gut. Meinetwegen.“ Boerne pikste Thiel mit dem Zeigefinger in den Bauch. „Aber dann dürfen Sie sich nicht mehr beschweren, wenn der Schädel gut sichtbar im Regal steht.“

„Einverstanden. Wollen wir gleich mal sehen, ob sie ihm steht?“

„Ich würde ja jetzt furchtbar gerne innenarchitektonisch mit Ihnen tätig werden, Thiel, aber ich fürchte, Frau Klemm holt mich jeden Moment ab.“

Thiels Blick war wirklich unbezahlbar. Und mehr als perplex.

„Zur Weihnachtsfeier des Blauen Kreis.“, fügte Boerne deshalb hinzu.

„Ach so. Na dann.“

„Wohin haben Ihre Gedanken sich denn gerade verirrt?“, fragte Boerne schmunzelnd.

„Och…“ Aber Thiel wurde jeder weiteren Antwort enthoben, weil unten an der Tür jemand sehr energisch die Klingel betätigte. Boerne hatte kaum den Summer betätigt, als Frau Klemms Stimme von unten durchs Treppenhaus schallte:

„Kommen Sie runter, Boerne? Wir sind schon spät dran.“

„Als ob das meine Schuld wäre.“, raunte Boerne Thiel noch zu und winkte ihm zum Abschied. Auf halber Treppe hörte er, wie Thiel ihm noch ein amüsiertes „Viel Spaß“ hinterherrief.


	10. 10. Türchen

Missmutig blickte Thiel aus dem Fenster seines Büros. Eigentlich war es längst an der Zeit Feierabend zu machen. Nadeshda war schon vor einer guten Stunde nach Hause gegangen, aber er hatte sich alle bisherigen Ermittlungen noch einmal angesehen und die Zeugenaussagen gelesen. Aber geholfen hatte das auch nicht so richtig. Sie steckten da wirklich irgendwie fest und Boernes alberne Theorien halfen ihm auch nicht. Eine Liebestragödie und verfeindete Familien. Also echt.  
Und jetzt stand er also hier mit knurrendem Magen und leerem Kopf und er hatte überhaupt keine Lust, jetzt da raus zu gehen und den Heimweg anzutreten. Am Morgen war er mit dem Fahrrad ins Präsidium gefahren, aber kurz nach seiner Ankunft hatte es zu schneien begonnen und seitdem nicht mehr aufgehört. Das Fahrrad sollte er also besser stehen lassen. Damit würde er nicht weit kommen. Boerne hatte er am Nachmittag genervt aus dem Büro geworfen, also konnte er ihn schlecht fragen, ob er ihn mitnahm. Außerdem saß der Herr Professor wahrscheinlich eh schon mit seinem Hintern im Warmen vor einem schönen Kaminfeuer. Und Thiel wusste auch gar nicht, ob Boernes Auto überhaupt schon wieder lief. Blieb noch sein Vater. Aber hatte er jetzt wirklich Lust auf dessen Gesellschaft? Vielleicht sollte er einfach zu Fuß gehen und die kalte Abendluft zum Nachdenken über den Fall nutzen. Und so ein Schneespaziergang konnte doch durchaus nett sein.  
Aber Thiel war kaum zwei Straßen weit gelaufen, als seine Schuhe von dem ganzen Schnee durchgeweicht waren und er sich schon mehrfach beinahe auf die Nase gelegt hätte. Außerdem fror er. Also rief er doch noch seinen Vater an, der zum Glück auch ganz in der Nähe war. Die Fahrt stellte er ihm natürlich trotzdem in Rechnung. Immerhin musste Thiel sich nicht noch mit langen Vorträgen rumärgern, weil Herbert schon die nächste Fahrt reinbekam, kaum dass sie vor seinem Haus gehalten hatten. Wenigstens einer profitierte also von dem Scheißwetter.  
Thiel war mit seinen Gedanken schon bei einer heißen Dusche und trockenen warmen Socken und wäre so im Flur beinahe über die Schneeschaufel gefallen, die neben den Briefkästen an der Wand lehnte. Die hatte heute Morgen noch nicht dort gestanden. Und auch das Kalenderblatt mit der Wochenübersicht hatte daneben noch nicht feinsäuberlich in Folie eingeschweißt an der Wand geklebt. So etwas wie einen Putzplan hatten sie schließlich nicht mehr, weil Boerne sich nach reichlichen Diskussionen dazu hatte überreden lassen, eine Reinigungskraft kommen zu lassen, die einmal die Woche das Treppenhaus putzte. Und das hatte er die Hausbewohner natürlich gleich in einer Erhöhung der Nebenkosten spüren lassen. Doch fürs Schneeschippen war die Firma wohl nicht zuständig, denn in seiner unleserlichen Handschrift hatte Boerne die Namen der Mieter über die Wintermonate verteilt Woche für Woche eingetragen. Nur er selbst tauchte nicht auf dieser….dieser… War sich wohl zu fein dafür, der Herr. Und gerade als Thiel dachte, er könnte sich nicht noch weiter aufregen, entdeckte er, dass ausgerechnet sein Name für diese Woche eingetragen war. Na großartig! Hatte er nicht vor ein paar Tagen noch mit einem seltsam warmen Gefühl an Boerne gedacht? Jetzt verursachte der Gedanke an den Professor nur kalte Wut.  
Thiels erster Impuls war es, nach oben zu laufen und Boerne seine Meinung zu sagen. Oder sie ihm ins Gesicht zu schreien. Es konnte schließlich nicht angehen, dass Boerne selbst keinen Finger rührte. Und dass er heute ran musste, war doch nur eine billige Retourkutsche für den Rauswurf von heute Nachmittag. Thiel war die Treppe schon halb hoch, als ihm aufging, dass Boerne sich wahrscheinlich auch noch freuen würde, wenn er sich jetzt beschwerte. Dann wäre sein Plan ihn zu ärgern schließlich aufgegangen. Und diese Genugtuung wollte er ihm nicht geben. Vielleicht sollte er einfach den Schnee schippen und die Sache mit keinem Wort erwähnen. Er hatte auch eigentlich gar keine Lust mehr, sich heute noch mit Boerne rumzuschlagen. Lieber schnell noch nach draußen und dann ab ins Warme und die Ruhe genießen.  
Also befreite Thiel die Einfahrt und den Gehweg so rasch er konnte von den Schneemassen und freute sich darüber, dass wenigstens kein neuer Schnee mehr fiel, der seine Arbeit völlig überflüssig machte.  
Leicht verschwitzt betrat er schließlich seine Wohnung, zog angeekelt die nassen Schuhe und Socken von den Füßen und gönnte sich erst einmal eine lange heiße Dusche. Dabei versuchte er angestrengt, nicht and all die leckeren Dinge zu denken, die eben nicht in seinem Kühlschrank waren. Naja, irgendwas Essbares würde sich schon noch auftreiben lassen. Thiel schlüpfte in seinen Bademantel und ging leise vor sich hin pfeifend in die Küche. Vor lauter Schreck stieß er sich den Zeh am Türrahmen, denn die Küche war keineswegs leer, so wie er das erwartet hatte. Stattdessen stand Boerne an seinem Herd und rührte seelenruhig in einem Topf.  
„Boerne, ham Se sie noch alle?“, rief Thiel und die Wut von vorhin war schlagartig wieder da. Wie oft sollte er dem anderen denn noch sagen, dass er sich nicht einfach so in seine Wohnung schleichen sollte? Aber Boerne drehte sich nur kurz zu ihm um, lächelte ihn an und meinte:  
„Ah Thiel, da sind Sie ja. Ich habe mir erlaubt, uns einen Kakao zu machen. Sie müssen ja ganz durchgefroren sein. Haben Sie noch Amaretto im Haus? Sonst hole ich bei mir schnell welchen.“  
Während er sprach, öffnete Boerne bereits wahllos verschiedene Schranktüren und fand tatsächlich eine angebrochene Flasche Amaretto. Misstrauisch schnupperte er daran, dann goss er eine großzügige Menge in den Topf.  
„Boerne, was wollen Sie hier?“, moserte Thiel, wurde aber ignoriert.  
„Setzen Sie sich schon mal hin. Ich bringe unsere Becher mit. Und der Auflauf ist im Ofen, braucht aber noch ein halbes Stündchen.“  
Thiel starrte Boerne einfach nur ungläubig an. Erst verdonnerte er ihn zum Schneeschippen und dann so was. Der war doch völlig verrückt! Boerne seufzte.  
„Thiel, nun machen Sie doch Platz. Das ist heiß.“  
In den Händen balancierte er zwei dampfende Becher und versuchte gleichzeitig Thiel gestenreich vor sich her ins Wohnzimmer zu schieben. Was blieb Thiel da anderes übrig als zu gehorchen und sich aufs Sofa fallen zu lassen? Er wollte den klebrigen Kakao schließlich weder auf sich noch auf seinen Möbeln wiederfinden.   
Und während Thiel so auf der Couch saß und heiße Schokolade trank und der Duft von Nudelauflauf seinen Magen noch lauter knurren ließ und er Boerne so ansah, der gut gelaunt neben ihm saß, wurde ihm auf einmal doch wieder ganz warm.


	11. 11. Türchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wir wollen ja den Fall nicht ganz außer Acht lassen, nicht ;)

Thiel saß im Besprechungsraum und nippte an seinem nur noch lauwarmen Kaffee. Seit fast zwei Stunden waren sie jetzt schon dabei, alle Details zu ihrem Fall noch einmal durchzukauen und Aufgaben neu zu verteilen. Er hatte zu Beginn einen Überblickt gegeben, Boerne war noch einmal die rechtsmedizinischen Ergebnisse durchgegangen und Frau Klemm hatte immer wieder Zwischenfragen gestellt. Die Presse saß ihr im Nacken und sie war, gelinde gesagt, nicht sonderlich begeistert von den Fortschritten. Gerade war Nadeshda dabei, das mögliche Täterprofil zu erläutern und die Zahl der Verdächtigen – alle aus Roman Mohnkes näherem Umfeld – einzuschränken. Thiel wusste bereits, dass am Ende niemand übrig bleiben würde, der nicht ein wasserdichtes Alibi zu haben schien. Überhaupt war es nicht gerade so, als seien die Informationen neu für Thiel, also nahm er es mit dem Zuhören nicht ganz so genau. Er beobachtete die Schneeflocken, die vor dem Fenster herumtanzten, als Boerne ihn plötzlich von der Seite her anstupste. Im ersten Moment dachte Thiel, er hätte etwas verpasst, sollte jetzt etwas sagen, aber Boerne schob ihm nur einen Zettel hin. Darauf hatte er einige Linien gemalt, über der ersten prangte ein H. Wollte der jetzt ernsthaft Galgenmännchen mit ihm spielen? Thiel sah Boerne fragend an, der nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und schob das Stück Papier noch etwas näher heran. Thiel blickte sich kurz im Raum um, aber Nadeshda war in ihre Ausführungen vertieft und die Kollegen lauschten ihr. Also schrieb er ein A auf den Zettel und Boerne trug den Buchstaben auf einer der Linien ein.

Eine Weile lieferten sie sich so eine wortlose Fehde. Thiel schlug Buchstaben vor und Boerne trug sie ein oder malte das Galgenmännchen, während Nadeshda redete. Fast hätte Thiel das Ende ihrer Ausführungen verpasst. Er schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig, ihr zu danken und die Kollegen an ihre neu zugewiesenen Aufgaben zu entlassen. Der Raum leerte sich und Thiel begann damit, seine Unterlagen zusammenzuschieben, als Frau Klemm dazu trat.

„Finden Sie das nicht ein wenig geschmacklos?“, fragte sie und deutete auf den Zettel mit dem halbgelösten Buchstabenspiel, der immer noch zwischen ihm und Boerne auf dem Tisch lag. Thiel wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen, ohne genau zu wissen, was er eigentlich sagen sollte, aber Frau Klemm ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen.

„Das Lösungswort ist übrigens Heimlich-Manöver.“, sagte sie, funkelte ihn und Boerne noch einmal an und rauschte dann davon.

„Heimlich-Manöver“, wiederholte Thiel. „Boerne, Sie sind unmöglich.“ Er hätte gerne noch ein bisschen weiter mit Boerne geschimpft, aber dazu hatte er keine Zeit, denn Nadeshda kam noch einmal in den Raum und überbrachte ihm eine interessante Neuigkeit.

„Chef? Julia Campe ist da und möchte sich mit uns unterhalten.“

Es kostete Thiel einige Mühe, Boerne davon zu überzeugen, dass er bei dem bevorstehenden Gespräch absolut nichts zu suchen hatte. Aber schließlich zog der Herr Professor doch ab, nicht ohne zu feixen:

„Ich habe eine sehr genaue Vorstellung davon, was Sie gleich zu hören bekommen werden, Thiel.“

Und natürlich behielt Boerne Recht. Unter Tränen erzählte Julia Campe, dass sie mit Roman Mohnke zusammen gewesen war.

„Warum haben Sie uns das nicht früher erzählt?“, fragte Thiel, während Nadeshda der jungen Frau einen Becher Tee hinstellte.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass das wichtig ist. Und ich wollte einfach nicht, dass unsere Familien etwas davon erfahren. Die wären absolut gegen uns gewesen.“

„Und wieso haben Sie Ihre Meinung jetzt geändert?“, wollte Nadeshda wissen. Thiel nickte ihr zu. Es war sicher das Beste, erst einmal mit vorsichtigen Fragen anzufangen, um Julia nicht gleich zu verschecken.

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Aber ich will einfach endlich wissen, wer Roman…wer ihm das…“ Julia atmete einmal tief durch. „Und Ihr netter Kollege meinte, ich müsse Ihnen alles erzählen. Das könnte Ihnen helfen.“

Der _nette Kollege_ konnte dann ja nur Boerne sein. Der hatte schließlich mit Julia gesprochen. Thiel fing einen leicht genervten Blick von Nadeshda auf, aber er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Es ist gut, dass Sie zu uns gekommen sind, Frau Campe.“, sagte er. „Wusste irgendjemand von Ihrer Beziehung zu Roman?“

Sie überlegte einen Moment. „Nein. Nein, ich glaube nicht.“

„Sind Sie ganz sicher? Das ist sehr wichtig.“

„Naja, mein Bruder hat vielleicht etwas geahnt. Er kennt mich ziemlich gut, wissen Sie. Aber er würde niemals…“ Ihre Stimme war lauter geworden und sie rutschte unruhig auf der Kante ihres Stuhls umher, schien kurz davor, aufzuspringen. Nadeshda legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Das nehmen wir auch gar nicht an.“, sagte sie. Julia nickte.

„Wissen Sie, wo Roman am Abend seines Todes war?“, fragte Thiel.

„Nein. Eigentlich wollten wir uns treffen. Aber meine Freundin hat vorgeschlagen, auszugehen. Und das hatten wir schon so lange nicht gemacht. Roman hatte nichts dagegen. Er meinte, so könne er den Abend auch für seine Freunde nutzen.“  
„Hat er gesagt, mit wem er sich treffen wollte?“

Julia schüttelte den Kopf. „Hätte ich doch bloß den Abend mit ihm verbracht. Dann wäre das alles nicht passiert.“, schluchzte sie.

„Sie dürfen sich keine Vorwürfe machen.“

Nadeshda redete ihr noch eine Weile gut zu und rief ihr dann ein Taxi. Als Thiel und Nadeshda wieder alleine waren, sagte er:

„Tja Nadeshda. Dann ist es jetzt wohl an uns herauszufinden, wer etwas von dieser Geschichte wusste.“


	12. 12. Türchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halbzeit! Und die Gelegenheit will ich mal kurz nutzen, um meine Leutchen aus Hildi zu grüßen. Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, ob ihr hier noch mitlest, aber ohne euch wären wir gar nicht so weit gekommen. Danke für eure Ideen und dafür, dass ihr euch immer mein Gejammer anhört. Ich hab euch lieb!

* * *

 

Irgendwie überraschte es Thiel kaum, dass die Beziehung zwischen Roman Mohnke und Julia Campe dann doch keineswegs so geheim gewesen war, wie die beiden anscheinend geglaubt hatten. Und es schien sich auch niemand sonderlich darüber aufzuregen. Torsten Campe, Julias Bruder, war noch am wenigsten begeistert.

„Es war ja kaum zu übersehen, wie meine Schwester ihn angehimmelt hat. Ich konnte Roman einfach nicht leiden, aber sie hat ja noch nie auf mich gehört.“

Die Eltern der beiden gaben an, zwar etwas geahnt, die Sache aber nicht allzu Ernst genommen zu haben.

„Sonst hätte unsere Tochter und ja wohl davon erzählt. Natürlich wäre ein Mohnke nicht gerade mein Traumschwiegersohn gewesen, aber Julia hätte ja mit ihm glücklich werden müssen, nicht ich.“, sagte Ferdinand Campe und Thiel war ganz froh darüber, dass Julia sich das nicht mit anhören musste.

Auch die Familie Mohnke reagierte auf Thiels Fragen nicht so entsetzt, wie die Kinder wohl befürchtet hatten.

„Tatsächlich?“, fragte Romans Vater. „Mensch, ich hätte mich doch so für den Jungen gefreut. Stellen Sie sich mal vor, wir hätten unsere Familien miteinander verbinden können.“

Er hatte Tränen in den Augen und drückte sein Frau fest an sich. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Thiel, wie Fabian Mohnke sich mit finsterer Mine abwandte.

„Und hatten Sie ein Ahnung?“, fragte er ihn.

Fabian zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja schon. Auf dem letzten Freimarkt habe ich die beiden mal Händchen halten gesehen und da habe ich Roman halt gefragt. Ich musste ihm versprechen, nichts zu erzählen.“

„Hat er gesagt, warum?“

„Er dachte wohl, dass dann das große Chaos losbricht. Ich hab' ihm gesagt, dass das Blödsinn ist. Unsere Eltern sind nicht so.“

Nach den Gesprächen hatte Thiel das blöde Gefühl, irgendetwas übersehen zu haben, als hätte er eine wichtige Information erhalten, aber er konnte partout nicht ausmachen, um was es sich dabei handeln sollte. Vielleicht fand Nadeshda ja etwas heraus, während sie heute noch einmal mit Romans Freunden sprach.

 

Später am Tag schlenderte Thiel noch ein wenig durch die Innenstadt, in der Hoffnung, das ein oder andere Weihnachtsgeschenk zu finden. Viel brauchte er ja eigentlich nicht, vielleicht eine Kleinigkeit für Nadeshda und etwas für seinen Vater. Mit dem wollte er sich am 1. Weihnachtstag zum Essen treffen. Sie würden einen schönen Braten zubereiten und den Tag gemeinsam verbringen und an den übrigen Weihnachtstagen würde Thiel einfach mal nichts tun und ausspannen. Immer vorausgesetzt natürlich, sie hatten bis dahin Roman Mohnkes Mörder gefasst.

Die Unterhaltung mit dessen Eltern vorhin hatte Thiel in eine merkwürdige Stimmung versetzt. Er musste plötzlich an Lukas denken und vermisste seinen Sohn so sehr wie schon lange nicht mehr. Seit wann hatte er ihn nicht mehr gesehen? Und hatte er es in all den Jahren jemals geschafft, ihm pünktlich ein Weihnachtspäckchen zu schicken? Vielleicht würde das ja dieses Jahr ausnahmsweise mal was werden. Den wievielten Dezember hatten sie eigentlich mittlerweile? Vermutlich den schon-viel-zu-spät-dranten. Und überhaupt: Thiel hatte sowieso nicht die geringste Ahnung, was er Lukas schenken könnte. Er war schließlich längst kein Kind mehr, sondern selbst schon ein junger Mann und Thiel konnte nur ahnen, für was Lukas sich so interessierte. Dass er noch Fußball spielte, das wusste er, denn in einer der raren Mails, die sie sich alle paar Monate mal schickten, hatte Lukas ein Spiel erwähnt. Aber ansonsten? Ob er wohl eine Freundin hatte? Herrgott, Thiel wusste ja nicht einmal, wann sein Sohn das erste Mal so richtig verliebt gewesen war. Er wusste nur noch so wenig über Lukas. Wie sollte er da ein passendes Geschenk für ihn finden?

Unschlüssig zog er durch die Läden, fand eine CD für seinen Vater und einen Teebecher für Nadeshda, und er sah allerlei Zeug, bei dem er unwillkürlich an Boerne denken musste, entweder weil ihm die Dinge gefallen würden, oder weil Thiel genau wusste, dass sie sich gemeinsam darüber lustig machen würden.

Nur für Lukas fand er nichts. Thiel wollte schon aufgeben und den Heimweg antreten, als sein Blick auf ein Reisebüro fiel. Vor dem Schaufenster blieb er stehen. Ob das eine Möglichkeit war? Er selbst konnte schlecht nach Neuseeland fliegen, das wäre kein richtiges Geschenk. Aber vielleicht konnte er Lukas eine Reise nach Deutschland schenken. Und vielleicht gab es ja auch Gutscheine für so was, denn Thiel hatte natürlich nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, wann Lukas Zeit haben würde, um zu verreisen. Ob er wohl wirklich zu ihm nach Münster kommen würde?

Zögerlich sah Thiel von den Plakaten im Schaufenster auf. Sollte er einfach mal reingehen und sich informieren? Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass neben der Tür eine Frau stand und rauchte. Sie drückte ihre Zigarette aus, öffnete die Tür und drehte sich noch einmal zu Thiel um, bevor sie endgültig hineinging.

„Kommen Sie mit rein? Ich bin sicher, wir werden schon die richtige Reise für Sie finden.“

Damit war die Sache dann also entschieden. Mit einem etwas mulmigen Gefühl im Magen betrat Thiel hinter der Frau das Reisebüro.


	13. 13. Türchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heute nur was Kurzes.  
> Einen schönen 3. Advent wünsche ich euch!

Endlich war Sonntag. Und es war ein ganz besonderer Sonntag, denn Wilhelmine würde es sich heute so richtig gemütlich machen und sich dabei von nichts und niemandem stören lassen.

Als sie die Zeitung hereinholte, stellte sie fest, dass in der Nacht wieder neuer Schnee gefallen war. Perfekter konnte es doch gar nicht sein. Wilhelmine ließ sich Zeit mit dem Frühstück, trank noch einen weiteren Kaffee und las in aller Ruhe die Zeitung. Erst dann fing sie an, die nötigen Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Was brauchte sie alles? Ein paar Kleinigkeiten zum Knabbern aus der Küche, eine große Kanne Tee, die besonders weiche Wolldecke, ein Päckchen Zigaretten und eine Packung Taschentücher – nur für den Fall. Zwar kannte sie die Filme in- und auswendig (sie guckte sie schließlich jedes Jahr in der Weihnachtszeit), aber manchmal kam es dann doch vor, dass sie sich ein paar Tränchen nicht verkneifen konnte. Normalerweise heulte sie bei Filmen ja nur sehr selten, aber im Advent war dann doch irgendwie alles ein bisschen anders.

Wilhelmine ließ ihren Blick noch einmal über das Arrangement im Wohnzimmer schweifen und ihr fiel auf, dass sie noch gar nichts Süßen zum Naschen hatte. Was für ein Glück, dass Frau Haller und Frau Krusenstern erst vor ein paar Tagen gebacken und ihr auch wieder eine Auswahl ihrer Leckereien mitgebracht hatten. Wilhelmine holte die kleine Blechdose aus der Küche, öffnete sie und traute ihren Augen nicht. Sie hatte bislang noch gar keine Zeit gehabt, hineinzusehen, weil Nadeshda ihr die Dose nur eben zwischen Tür und Angel in die Hand gedrückt hatte und sie selbst eigentlich schon auf dem Sprung zu einem Pressetermin gewesen war. Und seitdem hatte die Dose halt bei ihr in der Küche gestanden. Umso überraschter war sie jetzt, oben auf den üblichen Plätzchen ruhend eine Lebkuchenfigur zu finden, die wohl sie selbst darstellen sollte. Sah jedenfalls verdächtig danach aus, wenn man die ausufernde Haarpracht aus Zartbitterschokolade betrachtete. Was hatten sich ihre Kolleginnen da nur wieder einfallen lassen?! Wilhelmine lächelte und ihr Blick hing noch für einen Moment versonnen an dem Keks.

Dann legte sie endlich die erste DVD in den Player, zündete drei Kerzen an ihrem Adventskranz an und machte es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich. Die nächsten paar Stunden würde sie voll und ganz damit verbringen, Sissi in ihrem Leben als Kaiserin zu begleiten.


	14. 14. Türchen

Missmutig starrte Herbert aus dem Fenster und hinüber zum Garten seines Nachbarn. Es konnte doch wirklich nicht wahr sein, was der da schon wieder angerichtet hatte. Herbert würde dringend etwas unternehmen müssen.

Dabei hatte doch alles ganz harmlos damit angefangen, dass der Wagen von Professor Boerne nicht angesprungen war. Kein Wunder, diese neumodischen Autos und ein ordentlicher westfälischer Winter vertrugen sich einfach nicht miteinander. Jedenfalls war Boerne überhaupt an allem Schuld. Herbert hatte ihn ja eigentlich nur aus dem rechtsmedizinischen Institut abgeholt und war davon ausgegangen, dass er den Professor schlicht nach Hause fahren würde. Boerne allerdings hatte andere Pläne gehabt und unbedingt einen Abstecher in dieses schwedische Möbelhaus machen wollen, von dem Herbert so wenig hielt. Warum das nicht einfach noch ein oder zwei Tage hatten warten können, war Herbert ein Rätsel gewesen, aber im Prinzip war es ihm auch egal gewesen, weil Boerne mit einem ordentlich Pauschalbetrag für die Fahrt einverstanden gewesen war. Und weil es Herbert zu langweilig gewesen war, im Auto zu warten (wer wusste schon so genau, wie lange Boerne brauchen würde), war er halt mit in den Laden gegangen.

Das Ende vom Lied war, dass er mit einem leuchtenden Weihnachtsstern fürs Fenster und einer gartentauglichen Lichterkette wieder herausgekommen war. Eigentlich lehnte er so ein Klimbim ja ab, aber irgendwie sahen die Sachen ja schon schön aus und die Argumente von Boerne hatten halt auch sehr überzeugend geklungen. Jedenfalls hatte Herbert den Stern in sein Fenster gehangen und die Lichterkette in den Strauch neben der Tür und das auch recht hübsch gefunden.

Und dann war er eines Morgens seinem Nachbarn über den Weg gelaufen. Den konnte er eh nicht ausstehen und Herbert war mehr als froh, dass die Grundstücke so groß waren, dass die Lauben weit genug voneinander entfernt standen und man einigermaßen seine Ruhe hatte. Über den Zaun in den vorderen Garten gucken, konnte man aber natürlich trotzdem.

„Schön dekoriert haben Sie da, Herr Thiel.“, hatte der Nachbar die neue Weihnachtsbeleuchtung kommentiert. Als Herbert dann ein paar Stunden später von seiner Taxitour zurückgekommen war, hatte er im Fenster des Nachbarn den gleichen Stern gesehen und auch in den Bäumen im Garten hatten Lichterketten gehangen. Zusätzlich hatte ein leuchtender Schneemann unterm Apfelbaum gestanden. Das hatte Herbert selbstverständlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen können. Er war gleich wieder losgefahren und hatte eingekauft. Nur leider war sein Nachbar ebenso stur wie er selbst.

Seit gut einer Woche versuchten sie jetzt schon sich gegenseitig zu übertrumpfen und in der ganzen Straße gab es nirgendwo ansatzweise so viel Weihnachtsschmuck wie bei ihnen. In Herberts Garten war inzwischen kein Baum und kein Strauch mehr unbeleuchtet, von der Dachrinne hingen leuchtende Eiszapfen, in den Fenstern hingen beleuchtete Schneeflocken aus Plastik, im Beet stand ein von Rentieren gezogener Schlitten. Herbert war sogar so weit gegangen, einen richtigen Schneemann zu bauen, inklusive Zylinderhut und Möhrennase. Geschneit hatte es ja wahrlich genug in den letzten Tagen.

Und jetzt hatte sein Nachbar doch tatsächlich eine Leiter an sein Haus gehangen, an der ein rot kostümierter Weihnachtsmann hing und anscheinend in Richtung Schornstein kletterte. Aber das ging nun wirklich zu weit. Einen Weihnachtsmann ans Haus hängen würde Herbert sich sicher nicht. Die Frage war nur, was man sonst machen konnte. Langsam aber sicher gingen ihm die Ideen aus und irgendwie hatte er auch mittlerweile genug von dem ganzen Lichterscheiß. Ob die Stromzufuhr für die Außenbeleuchtung bei seinem Nachbarn wohl auch so leicht zugänglich war wie bei ihm?

 

Als Herbert am nächsten Abend nach Hause kam, lag das Haus seines Nachbarn in Dunkeln und er war dabei, die Lichterketten aus den Bäumen zu nehmen.

„Na, Herr Nachbar. Geben Sie die weihnachtliche Gartengestaltung auf?“, fragte Herbert.

Sein Nachbar sah ihn missmutig an.

„Mir hat’s letzte Nacht sämtliche Sicherungen durchgeschmort. Bis das repariert ist, dauert’s und solange geht hier gar nichts.“

„Das ist aber schade. Warten Sie mal, ich hab’ da was für Sie.“

Herbert ging noch einmal zu seinem Wagen und holte ein kleines Päckchen heraus. Grinsend reichte er es seinem Nachbarn. Dieser sah erst den Karton, dann Herbert ungläubig an.

„Eine Lichterkette?“

„Ja. Batteriebetrieben. Und sogar für draußen geeignet.“


	15. 15. Türchen

Als Thiel an diesem Abend nach Hause kam, machte er sich erst einmal ein Käsebrot und aß zwei saure Gurken dazu, nicht weil er unbedingt großen Appetit darauf hatte, sondern weil sein Kühlschrank viel mehr mal wieder nicht hergeben wollte. Halbwegs gut gelaunt war er trotzdem, denn am Nachmittag war er kurz in der Rechtsmedizin gewesen, wo Boerne und Frau Haller ihm gute Neuigkeiten zum aktuellen Fall präsentiert hatten. Sie hatten sich wohl das Seil nochmal vorgenommen, mit dem ihre Leiche in der Weihnachtstanne befestigt worden war, und tatsächlich noch Faserspuren gefunden. Kaschmir, nur ein paar Fäden und Frau Haller war nicht sicher gewesen, ob man hundertprozentig würde feststellen können, ob sie von einem bestimmten Kleidungsstück stammten. Aber immerhin hatten sie jetzt einen weiteren Anhaltspunkt und Thiel war dankbar für jede Spur, die er mit in die Ermittlungen einbeziehen konnte. Mal abgesehen davon war heute Nachmittag Boernes Verhalten wirklich auffällig gewesen. Der Professor war sehr schweigsam gewesen und wenn er gesprochen hatte, hatte er kaum einen Satz beenden können, ohne sich nicht zwischendurch die Nase putzen zu müssen. Was Thiel auch selbst erkannt hatte, hatte Frau Haller ihm bestätigt: Boerne hatte sich eine dicke Erkältung eingefangen. Frau Haller war sogar der Meinung gewesen, dass Boerne auch Fieber hatte, und hatte ihn am liebsten nach Hause schicken wollen, aber davon hatte Boerne natürlich gar nichts hören mögen. Mediziner! Entweder waren sie selbst die reinsten Hypochonder und unfassbar wehleidig oder sie ignorierten all ihre Beschwerden, bis es zu spät war.

Thiel war sich nicht sicher, welche Variante zu bevorzugen war. Jedenfalls wollte er noch einmal kurz nach Boerne sehen, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass er sich wenigstens nach Feierabend angemessen erholte. Doch davon war nun wirklich nichts zu sehen. Denn als Boerne auf sein Klingeln erst nach ungewöhnlich langer Zeit öffnete, steckte er in einem seiner feineren Anzüge, die Fliege noch lose um den Hals hängend.

„Ach Sie sind’s.“, krächzte er zur Begrüßung, wandte sich dann dem Spiegel im Flur zu und versuchte, seine Fliege zu binden.

„Was glauben Sie denn bitte, wohin Sie gehen?“, fragte Thiel ihn ungläubig.

„Weihnachtsoratorium. Bach.“, kam die heisere Antwort.

Boerne musste ganz schöne Halsschmerzen haben, wenn er nicht einmal mehr in ganzen Sätzen sprach.

„Sind Sie verrückt? Sie sind krank und gehören ins Bett.“

Boerne winkte ab. Er hatte es immer noch nicht geschafft, einen ordentlichen Knoten in seine Fliege zu bekommen.

„Ach was. Mir geht es ausgezeichnet.“, beteuerte er, aber der fiebrige Glanz in seinen Augen strafte ihn Lügen. Thiel trat einen Schritt näher und legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn. Boerne schüttelte ihn schnell wieder ab. Die kurze Berührung hatte aber trotzdem für eine klare Diagnose gereicht.

„Mann Boerne, Sie glühen ja. So können Sie doch nicht ins Konzert gehen.“

„Natürlich kann ich das. Ich habe schon was gegen das Fieber…“ Aber Thiel ließ ihn nicht ausreden, sondern packte ihn bei den Schultern, drehte ihn um und schob ihn Richtung Wohnzimmer. Boerne wäre dabei fast über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert. So wackelig wie Boerne auf den Beinen war, würde Thiel ihn heute garantiert nirgendwo mehr hingehen lassen.

„Hinsetzen.“, befahl er und bugsierte Boerne aufs Sofa.

„Aber das Weihnachtsoratorium.“, kam ein recht schwacher Protest.

Thiel seufzte.

„Herrscher des Himmels, erhöre das Lallen. Boerne, Ihre matten Gesänge helfen Ihnen nicht weiter. Sie bleiben schön zu Hause.“

Boerne sah ihn überrascht an.

„Ja, stellen Sie sich vor. Bachs Weihnachtsoratorium habe sogar ich schon gehört. Und wenn Sie sich jetzt schön artig umziehen und ins Bett legen, lege ich auch gleich die CD für Sie auf.“

„Aber…“

„Kein aber! Sie können sich doch kaum auf den Beinen halten. Und so eine Grippe muss auskuriert werden.“

„Das ist höchstens ein grippaler Infekt.“

„Meinetwegen auch das. Aber krank ist krank.“

Boerne murrte nur und Thiel wertete das als Kapitulation.

„Na also. Dann legen Sie sich jetzt hin und ich gehe kurz rüber zu mir. Ich müsste eigentlich noch Hühnersuppe und Erkältungstee haben. Brauchen Sie noch was aus der Apotheke?“

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. Thiel wartete noch, bis Boerne sicher im Schlafzimmer angekommen war, dann eilte er hinüber in seine Wohnung. Die Packung Erkältungstee war schon seit einem Monat abgelaufen, aber Tee konnte ja wohl kaum schlecht werden, und die Hühnersuppe kam nur aus der Tüte, aber das war besser als gar nichts.

Als er wieder bei Boerne ankam, saß dieser im Pyjama und in seinen Morgenmantel gehüllt auf dem Sofa.

„Sie sollten doch ins Bett gehen.“

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde ja wohl kaum im Bett Ihre Hühnersuppe essen können. Außerdem…“ Doch der Rest des Satzes ging in einem Hustenanfall unter. Thiel ließ Boerne auf dem Sofa sitzen, denn das war immerhin besser als ein Konzertbesuch, und setzte erst mal Teewasser auf.

„Thiel?“, drang Boernes Stimme in die Küche. „Mir ist kalt.“

Thiel brachte Boerne eine Decke, die dieser bis zum Kinn hochzog. Dann wollte er wieder in die Küche gehen, aber Boerne hielt ihn noch einmal auf.

„Sie wollten doch Musik anmachen.“

Also legte er die entsprechende CD in den Player und wenig später saß er in einem Sessel und sah dabei zu, wie Boerne die Suppe löffelte.

Sie lauschten der Aufnahme des Weihnachtsoratoriums, Thiel hörte sich zusätzlich Boernes Gejammer an und eine Tasse Tee trank er vorsichtshalber gleich mit. Wenn man mal von Boernes Erkältung absah, war es eigentlich ein richtig netter Abend.

 


	16. 16. Türchen

Thiel saß an seinem Schreibtisch und blätterte durch das kleine Notizbuch, in dem er sich einige Stichworte zum aktuellen Fall notiert hatte. An der letzten beschriebenen Seite blieb er hängen. Irgendwie ging ihm das Gespräch mit Romans Familie neulich einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Aber ihm wollte auch nicht einfallen, was er darin übersehen haben könnte. Vielleicht half es ja, das Ganze mit Nadeshda noch einmal durchzusprechen. Manchmal fanden sie gemeinsam schließlich, was sie alleine aus irgendeinem Grund einfach nicht wahrnahmen. Also erhob er sich, öffnete die Tür, wurde aber gleich gestenreich von Nadeshda angewiesen, draußen zu bleiben. Ihr gegenüber saß ein Mann Mitte zwanzig, den Thiel noch nie gesehen hatte, aber er ging jetzt einfach mal davon aus, dass er irgendetwas zu ihrem Fall zu sagen hatte, denn Nadeshda war in ein recht intensives Gespräch mit ihm vertieft. Entschuldigend hob Thiel eine Hand, zog sich wieder in sein Büro zurück und wartete.

Ungeduldig räumte er die Akten auf seinem Schreibtisch von einem Stapel auf den anderen, mehr um sich zu beschäftigen, als um wirklich Ordnung zu schaffen. Es dauerte beinahe eine halbe Stunde, bis Nadeshda schließlich zu ihm ins Büro trat.

„Was gibt’s Neues?“, fragte Thiel sie.

„Das eben war Holger Meyer, ein guter Freund unseres Opfers. Die haben sich anscheinend schon seit Kindertagen gekannt und waren damals wohl ziemlich unzertrennlich. Am Abend von Roman Mohnkes Tod waren sie eigentlich verabredet.“

„Das wissen wir doch schon.“, seufzte Thiel. „Julia Campe hat ihre Verabredung mit Roman abgesagt und er hat daraufhin seine Kumpels angerufen, um sich mit ihnen auf ein Bier zu treffen.“

„Ja schon. Aber bislang dachten wir, Roman wäre dann zu diesem Treffen einfach nicht erschienen, sondern zwischen dem Telefonat und der verabredeten Uhrzeit irgendwie von der Bildfläche verschwunden.“, erinnerte Nadeshda ihn. Das war jedenfalls das, was Romans Freunde ihr gegenüber ausgesagt hatten: dass Roman einfach nicht gekommen war und sie davon ausgegangen waren, seine Freundin hätte doch noch Zeit gehabt.

„Ach. Und diesem Holger ist jetzt plötzlich eingefallen, dass das doch alles ganz anders war, oder was?“, fragte Thiel.

Nadeshda nickte. „So ungefähr. Er behauptet jetzt, er hätte Roman abholen wollen, aber der hätte gesagt, ihm wäre eine dringende Familienangelegenheit dazwischen gekommen, und er müsse unbedingt zu Hause bleiben und das klären.“

„Scheiße. Und warum kommt er damit erst jetzt?“ Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, dass alle immer meinten, sie erst im Dunkeln tappen lassen zu müssen, und dann plötzlich rückten sie doch noch mit der Sprache raus.

„Er sprach von einem Filmriss, er war ja an dem Abend noch weg, aber ich vermute, er hatte Skrupel, die Familie zu belasten. Wie gesagt: Holger scheint praktisch mit Roman und Fabian zusammen aufgewachsen zu sein. Jetzt ist ihm aber wohl doch noch aufgegangen, dass er mit seinem Schweigen möglicherweise hilft, einen Mord zu decken, und hat Panik bekommen.“

„Das hätte dem aber auch früher einfallen können.“, murrte Thiel.

„Ich werde überprüfen, ob vielleicht jemand Holger bei den Mohnkes gesehen hat. Aber wenn es stimmt, was er sagt, und das nehme ich an, müssen wir wohl davon ausgehen, das Roman doch zu Hause war, bevor er umgebracht worden ist.“, seufzte Nadeshda.

„Und wer kommt dann noch als Täter in Frage? Eigentlich doch nur der Vater oder der Bruder. Aber die haben Roman ja angeblich seit dem Nachmittag nicht mehr gesehen.“

„Was ist mit der Mutter?“, schlug Nadeshda vor, klang aber selbst wenig überzeugt.

„Für sie gilt das gleiche. Und ich glaube nicht, dass sie kräftig genug wäre. Und zu klein. Aber das lasse ich mir nochmal von Boerne bestätigen.“  
Nadeshda nickte. „Ich fahre zu den Mohnkes.“

„Nehmen Sie die Spurensicherung mit. Vielleicht finden die im Haus noch was. Ich komme später nach.“

 

Während Nadeshda sich also auf den Weg zu den Mohnkes machte, stattete Thiel seinerseits der Rechtsmedizin einen kurzen Besuch ab. Dort traf er zunächst nur Frau Haller an. Die konnte ihm aber auch bestätigen, dass Frau Mohnke aufgrund ihrer Größe und der Krafteinwirkung während des Mordes als Täterin wohl eher ausschied. Und Frau Haller erinnerte ihn daran, bei ihren Verdächtigen doch nach Kleidungsstücken aus Kaschmir Ausschau zu halten. Vielleicht war es ja möglich, diese den Fasern am Seil zuzuordnen.

Thiel hatte gerade sein Handy gezückt, um Nadeshda darum zu bitten, bei den Mohnkes doch auch gleich einen Blick in die Kleiderschränke zu werfen, als Boerne mit lautem Getöse die Rechtsmedizin betrat.

„Alberich, schauen Sie nur, wie ich aussehe. Ist das nicht entsetzlich?“

Thiel tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Frau Haller und beide grinsten sie Boerne an.

„Thiel, was machen Sie denn hier?“

„Arbeiten. Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen, wenn ich das so sehe.“ Dazu deutete Thiel auf Boernes Pullover. Er hatte Hemd und Jackett anscheinend gerade erst dagegen eingetauscht, denn beides trug er über dem Arm.

„Machen Sie sich nur lustig.“, sagte Boerne und zuppelte mit leidender Miene an seinem Oberteil. Es handelte sich um einen roten Strickpullover, der mit weißen Schneeflocken und einem fast schon comichaft anmutenden Rentier verziert war. Mal abgesehen davon, dass der Pulli scheußlich war, war er auch so gar nicht Boerne.

„Wie kommt’s?“, fragte Thiel lachend.

„Dieses Schmuckstück, mein lieber Thiel, hat meine werte Nichte Betty, eventuell erinnern Sie sich an sie, mir im letzten Jahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt. Da sie es aber vorzieht, diesmal mit Freunden zu verreisen, das schlaue Kind, und ich sie deswegen nicht beim Weihnachtmahl meiner Schwester antreffen werde, gehe ich gleich mit ihr essen. Sie ist sozusagen auf der Durchreise durch Münster. Und mein kleiner Giftzwerg hier war der Meinung, es sei angemessen, zu dieser Gelegenheit Bettys Pullover zu tragen.“

„Sie beweisen damit echte Größe, Chef.“, sagte Frau Haller todernst.

„Nur keinen Geschmack.“, warf Thiel ein, als das Handy in seiner Hand klingelte. Das hatte er bei dem ungewöhnlichen Anblick Boernes schon wieder ganz vergessen.

„Ja?“

Es war Nadeshda. „Ich habe schlechte Nachrichten. Fabian Mohnke ist verschwunden.“


	17. 17. Türchen

Zufrieden blickte Herbert auf die Auswahl, die er getroffen hatte. Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und nickte energisch.

„Genau der soll es sein.“, verkündete er.

„Echt jetzt?“, fragte Angler-Hans erstaunt. „Ist der nicht viel zu groß?“

„Ach was“, winkte Herbert ab. „Die Größe ist ganz richtig. Ein Prachtexemplar von einem Baum.“

„Wenn du meinst.“ Hans zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern und reichte Herbert die Säge.

„Dann mal los.“

Im Nu war der Baum abgesägt. Ihn auf Herberts Taxi zu verfrachten und sicher zu befestigen, gestaltete sich dann allerdings doch etwas schwieriger als angenommen. So dauerte es eine ganze Weile, bis Herbert endlich vor dem Haus hielt, in dem sein Sohn nun schon seit Jahren lebte, und in dem seine Wohnung trotzdem noch nie einen Weihnachtsbaum gesehen hatte. Hoffentlich machte Frank heute – wie so oft – Überstunden und kam nicht innerhalb der nächsten Stunde nach Hause. Doch Herberts Hoffnung wurde enttäuscht. Er und Hans hatten es gerade einmal geschafft, den Baum die Treppe hochzutragen und die Wohnungstür zu öffnen, so dass der Baum noch halb im Hausflur lag, als unten an der Haustür Stimmen laut wurden.

„Mein lieber Herr Thiel, ich finde die Idee Ihrer Kollegin wirklich reizend.“

Mist, das war der Professor und anscheinend hatte er Frank im Schlepptau. Der hatte sich wohl mal wieder von Boerne herumkutschieren lassen. Und tatsächlich hörte Herbert gleich darauf seinen Sohn nörgeln.

„Die Idee ist nicht reizend, Boerne. Die Idee ist bescheuert. Und ich habe keine Lust mit der ganzen Abteilung auf d…“

Frank brach ab und verstummte, als er den Absatz erreicht hatte.

„Nabend“, Herbert hob grüßend die Hand, aber sein Sohn erwiderte nichts, sondern starrte ihn nur entgeistert an. Boerne hingegen ließ ein gut gelauntes „Guten Abend die Herren“ verlauten, wog seinen Schlüssel in der Hand hin und her, machte aber keine Anstalten, die Tür seiner Wohnung aufzuschließen. Stattdessen lehnte er sich demonstrativ gegen den Türrahmen und beobachtete interessiert das Geschehen.

„Was wird das hier, Vaddern?“, fragte Frank schließlich doch noch. War der Junge denn wirklich in allem schwer von Begriff?

„Überraschung! Ich bringe dir einen Weihnachtsbaum.“, erklärte Herbert.

„Sag mal, spinnst du? Was soll ich mit ’nem Weihnachtsbaum?“, regte Frank sich auf.

„In Weihnachtsstimmung kommen?!“, schlug Herbert vor, aber die Idee schien seinem Sohn nicht zu gefallen. Frank deutete auf seine offenstehende Tür, auf deren Schwelle noch immer die Tanne lag.

„Wo hast du das Ding überhaupt her? Und wie kommst du in meine Wohnung?“

Ah. Das waren zwei Fragen, die besser ungestellt und unbeantwortet bleiben sollten. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Herbert, wie Hans seinen Dietrich betont unauffällig in die Jackentasche gleiten ließ. Anscheinend sah auch Frank dies und zudem schien er sich die Antworten auf seine Fragen auch ohne Herberts Hilfe zusammenreimen können.

„Och nee, Vaddern“, stöhnte er. „Das Teil nehmt ihr schön wieder mit. Ich werde keinen geklauten Weihnachtsbaum in mein Wohnzimmer stellen.“

Herbert wollte gerade widersprechen, als Professor Boerne ihm zuvorkam.

„Wenn Sie gestatten, dass ich mich einmische: Der Baum passt gar nicht in Ihr Wohnzimmer, Herr Thiel. Die Höhe mag ja noch angehen, aber die Breite…“ Boerne streckte die Arme aus, um anzudeuten, wie viel Platz der Baum einnehmen würde. Dazu schüttelte er bedauernd mit dem Kopf. Frank hingegen nickte eifrig.

„Eben. Boerne hat da ganz Recht.“ Seit wann waren die beiden sich denn so einig? „Packt euren Baum schön wieder ein und dann guten Abend.“

Franke zeigte auf die Treppe hinter ihm.

„Den Teufel werd ich tun.“, ereiferte sich Herbert jetzt. „Wir haben uns so viel Mühe gegeben, dir den Baum zu bringen und was macht mein feiner Herr Sohn? Nichts als undankbar rumnörgeln.“

„Ich hab dich schließlich nicht darum gebeten. Und predigst du mir nicht schon seit Jahren, dass Weihnachten sowieso völlig überkommerzialisiert ist?“

Das stimmte ja auch, aber so ein Baum hatte ja nun wirklich nicht viel mit Kommerz zu tun – schon gar nicht dieser hier. Außerdem hatte Frank sich früher immer gefreut, wenn er beim Schmücken des Baumes hatte helfen dürfen. Und irgendwie war Herbert davon ausgegangen, dass das immer noch der Fall sein musste.

„Ich nehme den Baum jedenfalls nicht wieder mit.“, stellte er fest.

Frank verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper.

„Und in meine Wohnung kommt er auch nicht.“

Einen Moment lang starrten Vater und Sohn sich eisig an, während Hans daneben unruhig mit den Füßen scharrte und Professor Boerne sich schließlich räusperte.

„Also ich mische mich wirklich nur höchst ungern in Ihre Familienstreitigkeiten ein, aber wie wäre es mit diesem Vorschlag zur Güte: wir stellen den Baum bei mir auf, wo sowieso viel mehr Platz ist, und Herr Thiel“ dazu deutete er auf Frank „hat jederzeit die Möglichkeit den Baum zu besuchen.“

Herbert wusste nicht so recht, was er von dem Vorschlag halten sollte, aber er sah, wie Frank den Kopf schüttelte und Boerne entsetzt anblickte und das gab den Ausschlag.

„So machen wir’s.“, beeilte er sich zu sagen, fing an, an dem Baum zu zerren und bedeutete Hans mit anzupacken. Herbert konnte den Professor zwar nicht immer leiden, aber wenn der Baum bei ihm dafür sorgen würde, dass sein Sohn kurz vor Weihnachten etwas weniger oft allein in seiner Wohnung saß, konnte er nur zufrieden mit dem Ausgang seiner Aktion sein.

Und so kam es, dass Herbert und Hans den Weihnachtsbaum in Boernes Wohnzimmer trugen, dabei halfen, ihn in einem eilig aus dem Keller geholten Christbaumständer zu befestigen, und Frank und Professor Boerne schließlich alleine ließen, als diese sich gerade darüber stritten, ob denn nun Franks Strohsterne oder Boernes rote Kugeln, echte Kerzen oder eine Lichterkette, an ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Weihnachtsbaum hängen sollten.


	18. 18. Türchen

Silke fuhr vorsichtig auf den Parkplatz der Rechtsmedizin. Es hatte wieder angefangen zu schneien und war doch recht glatt. Aber sie schaffte es trotzdem, ihr Auto sicher auf einen der freien Parkplätze zu steuern. Vor dem Aussteigen nahm sie vom Beifahrersitz noch die Asservatenbeutel mit den Kleidungsstücken, die sie untersuchen sollte. Sie hatte vorhin nämlich ihre Mittagspause in der Stadt verbracht, um noch schnell ein paar Geschenke zu besorgen, und dann die Gelegenheit genutzt, kurz im Präsidium bei Nadeshda vorbeizuschauen und die Beweisstücke mitzunehmen. Silke hoffte, dass diese dabei helfen würden, den Tatverdächtigen möglichst schnell zu überführen. Und mit etwas Glück war auch die Fahndung nach Fabian Mohnke rasch erfolgreich.

Vorsichtigen Schrittes und die Mütze tief ins Gesicht gezogen ging Silke schließlich in Richtung Eingang. Einige Meter vor ihr auf dem Weg liefen ebenfalls zwei Gestalten, die in dicke Mäntel gehüllt waren und wegen des Schnees nur langsam vorankamen. Sie schienen sich gut zu unterhalten, denn gedämpftes Lachen drang zu ihr und der Kleinere der beiden stieß dem Größeren den Ellenbogen in die Seite. Daraufhin blieb letzter plötzlich stehen, bückte sich und kratzte zwei Hände voll Schnee zusammen. Der andere war schon weitergelaufen, drehte sich jetzt aber um, wohl um zu sehen, wo sein Begleiter blieb. Erst jetzt, als sie sein Gesicht sah, erkannte Silke, dass es sich um Herrn Thiel handelte und der andere konnte, natürlich, nur Boerne sein. Der hatte inzwischen einen Schneeball geformt, warf damit nach Thiel und traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht. Silke lachte. Sowas konnte ja auch wirklich nur dem Professor einfallen. Und das, wo er sich doch gerade erst so halbwegs von seiner Erkältung erholt hatte. Thiel schüttelte sich den Schnee aus dem Gesicht, bückte sich ebenfalls und in Nullkommanichts lieferten die beiden sich mitten auf dem Hof vor der Rechtsmedizin eine Schneeballschlacht. Silke besah sich dieses Schauspiel für eine Weile. Dass zwei erwachsene Männer manchmal so albern sein konnten. Obwohl: es juckte ihr ja schon auch ein wenig in den Fingern. Kurzentschlossen stopfte sie die Asservatenbeutel in ihre Handtasche (ein Glück, dass diese recht groß und die Beutel ziemlich robust waren), damit sie beide Hände frei hatte. Die Männer bemerkten sie erst, als es schon zu spät war. Sowohl Boerne als auch Thiel hatten bereits einen Schneeball von Silke abbekommen. Doch die Rache folgte auf dem Fuße.

„Ich lasse mich doch von so einer halben Portion wie Ihnen nicht unterkriegen.“, kommentierte Boerne die Schneemassen, die er nach ihr warf. „Sie…Sie Schneezwerg, Sie.“

„Das können Sie aber besser, Chef.“, lachte Silke und wich einem weiteren Wurf geschickt aus. Hinter Boerne hatte Thiel wieder neuen Schnee zusammengerafft und zwinkerte ihr jetzt zu. Silke verstand und gemeinsam gingen sie auf Boerne los. Der hob abwehrend die Hände und wich vor ihnen zurück.

„Zwei gegen einen ist unfair.“, beschwerte er sich lautstark.

„So? Wir sind doch höchstens anderthalb.“, gab Silke zurück.

„Ach, auf einmal.“, keuchte Boerne, während er weiter rückwärts stolperte. Die Beetkante, die unter dem Schnee den Wegesrand markierte, konnte er dabei natürlich nicht sehen, und so plumpste er rückwärts zu Boden. Immerhin war er weich gelandet. Silke tauschte einen amüsierten Blick mit Thiel und die beiden bauten sich drohend vor Boerne auf, Schneebälle in den Händen.

„Na, geben Sie auf?“, fragte Thiel. Silke sah, wie es einen Moment lang in Boerne arbeitete. Er überlegte garantiert, was er tun konnte, um aus dieser Situation doch noch als Sieger hervorzugehen. Aber ihm schien nichts einzufallen.

„Ich ergebe mich.“, seufzte er schließlich.

„Na dann.“ Thiel hielt Boerne eine Hand hin, um ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Boerne griff danach. Und zog Thiel neben sich in den Schnee. Thiel grummelte und Boerne grinste triumphierend in die Runde.

„Na kommen Sie rein ins Warme.“, lachte Silke. „Ich koche uns erst mal einen schönen heißen Kaffee.“

Die Männer rappelten sich auf und zu dritt gingen sie nebeneinander her in Richtung Rechtsmedizin.

„Sie müssen zugeben, Thiel, letztlich habe ich doch noch gewonnen.“, sagte Boerne. Thiel zeigte ihm einen Vogel.

„Bei Ihnen piept’s wohl. Wenn hier einer gewonnen hat, dann Frau Haller.“

Silke nickte zustimmend, aber Boerne ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

„Ach was, die hat doch gefuscht.“

„Wie bitte?“, empörte sich Silke.

„Na ist doch wahr. Bei Ihnen ist der Weg zum Boden viel kürzer. Ist ja gar kein Wunder, dass Sie dann viel schneller neue Munition produzieren können. Das ist eine höchst unfaire Vorteilsbeschaffung.“

„So, so.“, sagte Silke. „Mir ist übrigens gerade eingefallen, Chef: Der Kaffee ist fast alle. Die Bohnen reichen sicher nur noch für Herrn Thiel und mich.“

Nicht zum ersten Mal beglückwünschte Silke sich dazu, dass sie es gewesen war, die die Anschaffung des Kaffeeautomaten für die Rechtsmedizin initiiert hatte und dass sie, im Gegensatz zu Boerne, die Bedienungsanleitung gelesen hatte und jetzt genau wusste, wie man die verschiedenen Kaffeespezialitäten zubereitete. Boerne blickte sie alarmiert von der Seite her an.

„Alberich, ich möchte Ihnen gratulieren. Also, wie Sie mich und Thiel eben…das war schon…Thiel, sagen Sie doch auch mal was.“ Seine Worte untermalte er mit ausufernden Gesten.

Thiel verdrehte nur die Augen und hielt ihnen die Tür zur Teeküche auf.

„Na, dann will ich mal nicht so sein. Aber Sie sind trotzdem beim nächsten Mal mit Bohnenkaufen dran, Herr Professor.“, sagte Silke und setzte die Kaffeemaschine in Gang, während die anderen es sich schon gemütlich machten.


	19. 19. Türchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wupsi, voll spät dran heute. Aber besser spät als nie, nicht?

* * *

 

Thiel hatte gerade die Staatsanwältin am Telefon und erklärte ihr, dass die Fahndung nach Fabian Mohnke, der ja inzwischen zu ihrem Hauptverdächtigen geworden war, immer noch kein Ergebnis gebracht hatte. Der Mann schien wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Und Frau Klemm war wenig begeistert. Logisch, Thiel wäre es ja auch lieber, sie hätten ihn schon gefunden und könnten eindeutige Beweise vorlegen. Aber alles, was sie hatten, war eben die Tatsache, dass Fabian untergetaucht war, und ein paar Indizien. Thiel hatte ja die Hoffnung, dass sie ihn zum Reden bringen könnten, wenn er denn erst einmal wieder da war. Irgendetwas musste er ja mit dem Tod seines Bruders zu tun haben, sonst wäre er schließlich nicht einfach abgehauen.

„Thiel, dann müssen Sie eben die Suche verschärfen. Was ist denn mit den Bahnhöfen, dem Flughafen…“

„Frau Klemm, das ist doch alles längst veranlasst. Sie müssen mir wirklich nicht sagen, wie ich meine Arbeit zu machen habe.“, unterbrach Thiel sie murrend. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, wie Nadeshda hereinkam.

„Das weiß ich doch, Thiel.“, fuhr Frau Klemm fort. „Aber das dauert alles schon viel zu lange und…“ Weiter kam sie nicht, oder besser gesagt mehr hörte Thiel nicht, denn Nadeshda hatte einfach auf die Telefongabel gedrückt und das Gespräch so beendet.

„Was…“, setzte Thiel an.

„Wir haben Fabian Mohnke. Die Kollegen haben ihn am Fernbusterminal aufgegriffen. In einer halben Stunde sind sie hier.“

Rasch stellte sich heraus, dass der junge Mann die letzten beiden Tage bei einem Kumpel verbracht hatte und jetzt eben versuchen wollte, die Stadt mit dem Bus zu verlassen. Doch mehr sagte er nicht.

„Warum sind Sie einfach verschwunden?“, fragte Thiel.

„Wollten Sie Münster verlassen, weil Sie Ihren Bruder umgebracht haben?“

Fabians Blick flackerte ganz kurz zu Thiel, dann starrte er teilnahmslos auf die Tischplatte vor sich.

„Herr Mohnke, haben Sie Roman erdrosselt?“

„Ich war das nicht.“

„Sondern?“

Keine Reaktion.

„Fabian, wollen Sie uns nicht sagen, was Sie wissen?“

Thiel bekam keine Antwort. Eine Weile versuchte er es noch mit geduldigem Nachfragen, ohne die geringste Wirkung damit zu erzielen. Langsam aber sicher verlor er die Geduld.

„Herr Mohnke“, seufzte er schließlich. „Mit Ihrer Flucht haben Sie sich hochgradig verdächtig gemacht. Wir können Sie wegen Mordes anklagen.“

Fabian schwieg noch einen Moment.

„Bekomme ich gar keinen Anwalt?“, fragte er dann leise ohne aufzusehen.

„Ich dachte, Sie sind unschuldig. Wieso brauchen Sie denn dann einen Anwalt?“ Natürlich konnte Thiel ihm die Bitte einen Anwalt zu kontaktieren letztlich nicht verweigern, aber wenn er vorher noch ein bisschen nachbohrte…

„Herr Mohnke, wieso wollen Sie einen Anwalt? Sie sagten doch, Sie hätten Roman nicht umgebracht?“

„Habe ich ja auch nicht.“

Vielleicht war er ja wirklich nicht direkt an dem Mord beteiligt gewesen, aber er wusste etwas, da war Thiel sich ganz sicher.

„Wen möchten Sie schützen?“, fragte Thiel.

Erneut warf Fabian ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, fokussierte dann wieder seine Hände, die er im Schoß knetete. Der Junge hat garantiert etwas gesehen, dachte Thiel. Und dann war er abgehauen… um sich selbst zu schützen, weil er Angst hatte, auch zum Opfer zu werden? Aber das ergab keinen Sinn, dann hätte er ja auch zu ihnen kommen können. Oder weil er den Täter kannte und schützen wollte? Und dann erinnerte Thiel sich daran, was Fabian ihm einmal gesagt hatte: _‘Unsere Eltern sind nicht so._ _’_ Was, wenn er sich darin geirrt hatte? Das könnte passen.

„Fabian, hat Ihr Vater Roman umgebracht?“

Mit der darauffolgenden Reaktion hatte Thiel nicht gerechnet. Alarmiert schoss Fabian hoch.

„Nein, verdammt! Wie kommen Sie denn darauf? Mein Vater hat mit der ganzen Sache nichts zu tun.“, rief er.

Thiel hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Gut. Setzen Sie sich wieder hin, ja. Wir machen eine Pause und Sie können Ihren Anwalt anrufen.“

 

Draußen fuhr Thiel sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht.

„Kaffee?“, fragte Nadeshda. Sie hatte das Gespräch über den Lautsprecher mit angehört. Dankbar nahm Thiel die Tasse entgegen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er irgendwie mit drin steckt. Er weiß, wer unser Täter ist.“, sagte er resigniert. Nadeshda nickte.

„Ja schon. Aber der Vater? Er war zuerst auf dem Markt und Frau Mohnke behauptet steif und fest, dass sie danach den ganzen Abend mit ihm zusammen war.“

„Ich weiß, aber…“ Thiel unterbrach sich, weil die Tür aufging und Boerne eintrat.

„Können Sie nicht anklopfen?“, murrte Thiel.

„Warten Sie erst einmal ab, was ich Ihnen zu sagen habe, und wenn Sie sich dann immer noch mit solchen Nebensächlichkeiten aufhalten wollen, gehe ich gerne nochmal raus und klopfe an, nicht.“, sagte Boerne und wedelte Thiel mit einem Zettel vor der Nase herum.

„Dann lassen Sie mal hören.“

„Die Faserspuren, die wir am Seil gefunden haben, mit dem Roman in der Tanne, Sie wissen schon.“ Boerne legte den Kopf schief und hielt seine Krawatte hoch, als würde er damit aufgehängt werden. „Die Fasern stammen eindeutig von Fabian Mohnkes Kleidung.“

Nadeshda nickte erfreut. „Das sind ja großartige Neuigkeiten. Sind Sie heute der verfrühte Weihnachtsmann?“

Boerne deutete ein Lächeln an. „Streng genommen hat Santas kleiner Helfer die Analyse durchgeführt. Ich überbringe nur die frohe Kunde.“

Thiel konnte die Freude seiner Kollegin noch nicht so ganz teilen.

„Sind Sie ganz sicher, Boerne?“, fragte er stirnrunzelnd. Boerne erwiderte daraufhin nichts, sondern sah ihn nur über seine Brille hinweg vorwurfsvoll an. Nadeshda warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, aber Thiel zuckte mit den Schultern.

 _‘Unsere Eltern sind nicht so._ _’_ Ob Fabian aber so war und die Familien Mohnke und Campe nicht vereint sehen wollte? Konnte das wirklich sein? Es sprach jetzt in der Tat alles gegen Fabian Mohnke und trotzdem fühlte sich das Ganze für Thiel noch nicht ganz rund an. Irgendwie sagte sein Bauch ihm, dass Fabian seinen Bruder nicht oder nicht allein umgebracht hatte, sondern dass noch mehr dahinter steckte. Die Frage war nur was. Und diese Frage sollte auch noch eine Weile unbeantwortet bleiben.

 

Thiel konfrontierte Fabian Mohnke mit den neuen Erkenntnissen und versuchte es noch einmal mit seinen Fragen, aber Fabian weigerte sich weiterhin zu reden. Also warteten sie auf seinen Anwalt. Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis dieser endlich da war, dann unterhielt er sich lange mit Mohnke, nur um Thiel schließlich mitzuteilen:

„Mein Mandant möchte sich nicht zu den Vorwürfen äußern, die ihm entgegen gebracht werden.“

Thiel wandte sich noch einmal an Fabian.

„Ich fasse noch ein letztes Mal zusammen, ja? Sie haben kein Alibi für die Tatzeit, im Gegenteil, angeblich waren Sie nach Ihrer Arbeit auf dem Lichtermarkt gleich zu Hause. Wir wissen aber, dass Roman auch dort war. Sie könnten ihn also durchaus noch getroffen haben. Wir haben am Fundort der Leiche auch Fasern Ihrer Kleidung gefunden. Und dann haben Sie auch noch versucht zu flüchten. Das alles lässt doch nur einen Schluss zu. Sie wandern für den Mord an Ihrem Bruder ins Gefängnis.“ Thiel wandte sich ab. „Oder Sie sagen mir jetzt die Wahrheit.“

Langsam ging er auf die Tür zu. Er hatte die Hand schon auf der Klinke liegen, als Fabian Mohnke endlich sprach:

„Es war Julia.“

Thiel drehte sich um und setzte sich wieder.

„Julia?“, fragte er erstaunt.

Und Mohnke begann zu erzählen.

„Ja. Ich bin an dem Abend nach Hause gekommen und obwohl Roman meinte, er würde unterwegs sein, hab‘ ich bei ihm Geräusche gehört. Ich wollte einfach nur sehen, was er vorhat. Und als ich reinkam, war Julia da und sie hatte diese Lichterkette und…“ Fabian schluckte schwer. „Es war schon zu spät. Roman war schon tot. Und Julia hatte totale Panik. Mann, die wollte das doch nicht.“

„Warum haben Sie ihr geholfen?“

Es dauerte lange, bevor Fabian antwortete. Er knetete seine Finger, sein Blick huschte unruhig durch den Raum, schließlich fixierte er wieder den Punkt auf der Tischplatte vor sich.

„Was hätte ich denn machen sollen? Ich konnte Julia doch nicht im Stich lassen. Wir waren zusammen in der Schule. Und früher waren wir auch unzertrennlich, bis Julia wie ihre Eltern mit dieser Familienscheiße angefangen hat. Sie wollte dann nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben. Aber wir waren doch mal so gute Freunde. Und Roman hätte ich ja eh nicht mehr helfen können. Ich hab‘ dann versucht, sie zu beruhigen und ihr gesagt, sie muss sich unbedingt mit ihrer Freundin treffen. Und ich würde mich um den Rest kümmern. Zuerst dachte ich, es sieht vielleicht wie ein Selbstmord aus, in der Tanne… das war natürlich Blödsinn. Aber es hat zumindest erst mal von uns abgelenkt.“

Thiel hatte noch viele Fragen, doch er schwieg erst einmal, und das war die richtige Entscheidung, denn jetzt, wo Fabian einmal angefangen hatte zu reden, wollte er sich wohl alles von der Seele reden.

„Julia wollte das echt nicht. Sie hat voll überreagiert. Die beiden müssen sich heftig gestritten haben. Und anscheinend nicht zum ersten Mal. Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, hat Roman sie immer wieder gedrängt, endlich reinen Tisch zu machen, unseren Eltern alles zu erzählen und zu heiraten. Aber sie wollte das nicht. Julia ist voll drin in dieser beschissenen Rivalität. Ich versteh echt nicht, warum sie sich überhaupt erst auf Roman eingelassen hat.“

Seine Stimme hatte einen bitten Unterton angenommen.

„Jedenfalls haben sie sich richtig gestritten. Julia hat sogar behauptet, Roman hätte sie geschlagen. Aber das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Sie hat sich dann das nächstbeste gegriffen und… Julia ist kräftig. Das macht die Arbeit auf dem Markt. Und schon in der Schule hat sie immer mit den Jungs gerauft. Und Roman hat sich bestimmt nicht gewehrt.“

Fabian wischte sich fahrig über die Augen.

„Ich wollte sie nicht verraten, aber ich hab‘ das einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Und da bin ich halt abgehauen.“

Fabians Körper fing an zu beben und schluchzend krümmte er sich auf seinem Stuhl zusammen. Niedergeschlagen verließ Thiel den Raum. Der Rest war schnell erledigt. Frau Klemm stellte ihnen sofort einen Haftbefehl aus und sie hatten Julia Campe kaum mit den Vorwürfen konfrontiert, als sie auch schon alles zugab.

Es war gut, dass der Mord an Roman Mohnke endlich geklärt war, aber irgendwie hätte Thiel sich einen anderen Ausgang der Sache gewünscht.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Mann. Ich tauge echt nicht so zur Krimiautorin. Hoffentlich hab ich euch mit dem Fall nicht komplett vergrault :DD


	20. 20. Türchen

Silke wachte auf, setzte sich auf – und legte sich gleich wieder hin. Wessen bescheuerte Idee war es eigentlich gewesen, gemeinsam auf den Weihnachtsmarkt zu gehen?

 

Soweit sie sich erinnern konnte, hatte eigentlich alles ganz harmlos angefangen. Eine größere Gruppe Kollegen aus dem Präsidium war zu einem Weihnachtsmarktbummel aufgebrochen und da der Vorschlag von Nadeshda gekommen war, hatte es nahegelegen, dass auch Silke mitgekommen war. Aus irgendeinem Grund war auch Staatsanwältin Klemm zugegen gewesen. Und Professor Boerne. Aber wo Hauptkommissar Thiel war, war Boerne ja meist auch nicht weit und so hatte sich niemand ernsthaft über seine Anwesenheit gewundert. Es war auch zunächst wirklich nett gewesen. Nachdem ja nun der Mord an Roman Mohnke endlich aufgeklärt war und der Lichtermarkt – nun um eine etwas morbide Attraktion reicher – auch schon wieder seit einiger Zeit die Besucher anzog, hatten sie dort zuerst die Buden betrachtet und waren umhergeschlendert. Es wurde sich unterhalten und gelacht und das ein oder andere Last-Minute-Weihnachtsgeschenk wurde erstanden. Außerdem hatte sich die Truppe einmal quer durch die angebotenen Köstlichkeiten gefuttert. Und dann hatten sie den Glühweinstand geentert. Glühwein war noch nie eine wirklich gute Idee gewesen, doch das merkte man immer erst, wenn es schon zu spät war. Der Abend war immer lauter und lustiger geworden und die Glühweinquelle wollte und wollte einfach nicht versiegen. Und am Ende waren nur noch Silke selbst, Nadeshda, Frau Klemm, Hauptkommissar Thiel und Professor Boerne übrig gewesen. Silke wusste nicht mehr genau, wer von ihnen auf die Idee gekommen war, dass sie alle ihr Glück an einer Losbude versuchen sollten. Aber sie wusste genau, dass sie diese niedliche Stoffkatze entdeckt hatte, die aus irgendeinem Comic stammte und die ihre Nichte abgöttisch lieben würde. Angeheitert wie sie gewesen war, hatte sie es natürlich nicht bei einem Versuch belassen, und die Anfeuerungsrufe ihrer Freunde und Kollegen hatten sie auch nicht gerade entmutigt. Silke wunderte sich jetzt jedenfalls kaum über das Sammelsurium an Trostpreisen – lauter Plastikspielzeuge und winzige Kuscheltiere – das in einem kleinen Haufen neben ihrem Bett auf dem Boden lag. Wesentlich überraschter war sie, als sie feststellte, dass sie über kurz oder lang wohl doch einen der Hauptpreise gewonnen haben musste. Zwar nicht die ersehnte Stoffkatze, aber dafür saß neben ihr im Bett ein Teddy, dem sie vermutlich stehend in die treudoofen Knopfaugen gucken konnte. Und jetzt wusste Silke auch, warum sie vorhin so abrupt aufgewacht war.

In der Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer stand Wotan und wechselte zwischen einem leisen Winseln in ihre Richtung und einem Knurren in Richtung des Teddys hin und her. Anscheinend mochte Wotan den neuen Mitbewohner nicht sonderlich. Verständlich, zumal er ja auch den Platz beanspruchte, den Wotan morgens so gerne sein Eigen nannte, um sein Frauchen aufzuwecken.

Silke schnitt dem Teddy eine Grimasse, warf ihn aus dem Bett und es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihr Hund es sich neben ihr bequem gemacht hatte. Silke streichelte Wotan.

„Na mein Junge. Wir sind mit dem Teddy ja nochmal glimpflich davongekommen, was? Ich möchte gar nicht wissen, wie es den anderen heute Morgen geht.“

Und dann kuschelte Silke sich wieder in ihre Decke und schlief noch einmal ein. Ein Glück, dass die Weihnachtsferien für sie schon begonnen hatten.


	21. 21. Türchen

Wilhelmine wachte auf, setzte sich auf – und legte sich gleich wieder hin. Wessen bescheuerte Idee war es eigentlich gewesen, gemeinsam auf den Weihnachtsmarkt zu gehen?

 

Obwohl: vielleicht waren nur die Glühweinmengen eine bescheuerte Idee gewesen, denn der Abend war doch eigentlich ganz lustig abgelaufen. Zumindest nachdem nur noch Professor Boerne, Frau Haller, Hauptkommissar Thiel, Frau Krusenstern und eben sie selbst übrig geblieben waren. Irgendwie waren sie ja schon so etwas wie eine eingeschworene Gemeinschaft, war ja auch kein Wunder, so oft wie sie gemeinsam arbeiteten. Zwar hatte Wilhelmine immer wieder mit den verschiedensten Kommissaren zu tun, aber mit Thiel und seinem Team war der Kontakt dann doch am intensivsten. Am Abend zuvor war die Stimmung jedenfalls deutlich gelöster geworden, als sich nach und nach alle anderen Kollegen verabschiedet hatten.

Und dann hatte Boerne unbedingt zur Losbude gewollt. Angeblich kannte er da einen todsicheren Trick, wie man die Lose ziehen musste, um garantiert einen Hauptgewinn zu ergattern. Irgendwie hatte sich keiner gewundert, dass Boerne dann aber doch ausschließlich Nieten erwischt hatte. Frau Haller dagegen hatte wirklich unverschämtes Glück gehabt und Wilhelmine würde wohl nie den Anblick vergessen, wie die kleine Frau mit dem riesigen Teddy über den Weihnachtsmarkt gestiefelt war. Gekommen war sie allerdings nur bis zur Eisbahn. Denn dort hatte Nadeshda ihre kleine Runde zum Anhalten bewegt, weil sie unbedingt Schlittschuhlaufen wollte.

„Wenn der Aasee schon nicht zugefroren ist, dann wenigstens hier.“, hatte sie verkündet.

Frau Haller hatte sofort solidarisch zugestimmt, Thiel hatte sich schlichtweg geweigert und Boerne hatte entschieden, dass er es unmöglich verantworten könne, den Hauptkommissar alleine warten zu lassen. Wilhelmine konnte sich aber auch weder Thiel noch Boerne auf Schlittschuhen vorstellen.

Also waren die Herren samt Teddy auf die kleine Tribüne gesetzt worden, während die Damen sich Schlittschuhe in den passenden Größen ausgeliehen hatten. Wilhelmine hatte schon seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr auf dem Eis gestanden und so ganz hatte sie nicht gewusst, was sie jetzt dazu bewegt hatte, das so plötzlich wieder einmal auszuprobieren. Aber da Boerne so unmissverständlich klar gemacht hatte, dass er Thiel für sich beanspruchen würde, war ihr ja kaum etwas anderes übrig geblieben, als den beiden ihre Ruhe zu lassen. Und irgendwie hatte der Glühwein ihr auch eigeredet, dass sie keineswegs zu alt zum Schlittschuhlaufen sei und dass ihr das bestimmt immer noch Spaß machen würde. Während Frau Haller sofort losgesaust war – hatte sie nicht mal erwähnt, dass sie manchmal Inliner fuhr, wenn sie mit Wotan unterwegs war, damit sie mit dem Hund mithalten konnte? – hatte Wilhelmine erst einmal ein paar zaghafte Schritte aufs Eis gemacht und war vorsichtig eine Runde an der Bande entlang gefahren. Nadeshda hatte es ihr gleichgetan, sie aber ab und zu überholt, nur um dann ein Stück rückwärts vor ihr her zu fahren und dann anschließend erneut neben ihr weiterzulaufen. Wilhelmine hatte schnell wieder Gefallen an der Sache – und zugegebenermaßen auch an der Gesellschaft – gefunden und richtig verlernen tat man Schlittschuhlaufen anscheinend auch nicht. Das Bremsen allerdings schon, wie sie schnell hatte feststellen müssen, kaum dass sie ein wenig an Fahrt aufgenommen hatte. Blöderweise, oder vielleicht auch zum Glück, hatte Nadeshda ihr im Weg gestanden, als sie ins Schlingern geraten war und nicht mehr hatte anhalten können. So war sie gegen Frau Krusenstern geprallt und gemeinsam mit ihr zu Boden gegangen. Nadeshda hatte sich geschickt abgefangen und war sofort lachend wieder aufgestanden. Wilhelmine dagegen war etwas unsanfter auf ihrem Hintern gelandet, aber der leichte Schmerz war rasch vergessen gewesen, als Nadeshda ihr die behandschuhte Hand hingestreckt hatte. Dankbar hatte Wilhelmine die Hilfestellung angenommen und wenn sie sich danach ein wenig tollpatschiger angestellt hatte, als sie eigentlich war, damit Nadeshda mit ihr Hand in Hand ihre Runden über die Eisbahn drehte, dann musste ihr das erst mal jemand beweisen.

 

Wilhelmine zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und dachte, dass die Glühweinmengen vielleicht doch keine ganz so bescheuerte Idee gewesen waren. Schließlich war der Abend ja nach dem Eislaufen noch sehr nett ausgeklungen. Und dafür nahm sie jetzt auch gerne Kopfschmerzen in Kauf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gibt's in Münster überhaupt eine Eisbahn auf einem der Weihnachtsmärkte? Ich hab keine gesehen, aber wir tun einfach mal so als ob, nicht ;)


	22. 22. Türchen

Nadeshda wachte auf, setzte sich auf – und legte sich gleich wieder hin. Wessen bescheuerte Idee war es eigentlich gewesen, gemeinsam auf den Weihnachtsmarkt zu gehen?

 

So wie sie sich kannte, konnte sie die Schuld vermutlich noch nicht einmal jemand anderem in die Schuhe schieben. Denn ein Weihnachtsmarktbesuch unter Kollegen klang ganz nach einer ihrer eigenen Ideen. Eigentlich hätte ihr nicht einmal der Alkohol etwas ausmachen sollen. Schließlich konnte sie durchaus einige der Männer, die im Kalinka verkehrten, unter den Tisch trinken – wenn sie das denn wollte. Aber für russischen Wodka galten wohl andere Regeln als für westfälischen Glühwein. Nach dem Genuss von russischem Wodka hätte sie sich zwar ebenso begeistert in die Schlittschuhe und auf die Eisbahn gestürzt, aber sie wäre niemals auf die Idee gekommen, die Staatsanwältin einfach bei der Hand zu fassen und sie auch dann nicht wieder loszulassen, als sie sich schon längst wieder an das rutschige Eis unter ihren Füßen gewöhnt hatte.

Immerhin war Nadeshda nicht die einzige gewesen, die sich zum Deppen gemacht hatte. Ihr Chef und Professor Boerne hatten auf der Tribüne nämlich schon ziemlich dicht beieinander gesessen und als sie Thiels schiefen Gesang noch auf der anderen Seite der Eisfläche hatte hören können, hatte sie einen amüsierten Blick mit Wilhelmine, nein, mit Frau Klemm, ausgetauscht und vor lauter Lachen hatten sie beide einen kurzen Zwischenstopp an der Bande einlegen müssen. Gerade als die Stille, die sich daraufhin zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hatte, gedroht hatte, unangenehm zu werden, war Silke zu ihnen gestoßen. Ein bisschen erleichtert war Nadeshda darüber dann doch gewesen. Seit dieser dämlichen Aktion mit dem Mistelzweig vor ein paar Wochen - für die sie zu ihrem Leidwesen auch nur sich selbst verantwortlich machen konnte – hatte sich die Staatsanwältin nämlich immer mal wieder klammheimlich in ihre Gedanken geschlichen und Nadeshda wusste noch nicht so recht, was sie davon eigentlich halten sollte.

 

Später, nachdem sie ihre Schlittschuhe abgegeben und die Männer und den Teddy wieder eingesammelt hatten, waren sie alle gemeinsam in Richtung Taxistand geschlendert. Silke und ihr Stofftier hatten den ersten Wagen genommen und Professor Boerne und ihr Chef den zweiten. Herr Thiel hatte noch seinen Vater anrufen wollen, um sie und Frau Klemm nicht allzu lange auf weitere Taxen warten zu lassen, doch sie hatten beide abgewinkt.

„Ich gehe zu Fuß. Ich hab’s ja nicht weit.“, hatte Nadeshda erklärt.

Als nur sie und Frau Klemm noch unter der Straßenlaterne am Taxistand gestanden hatten, hatte die Staatsanwältin schließlich das Wort ergriffen:

„Was dagegen, wenn ich Sie noch ein Stück begleite? Die Richtung ist ja in etwa die gleiche.“

Sie waren dann noch einmal ein Stück über den Weihnachtsmarkt gelaufen, um von dort – nach einem kurzen Halt an einer der Süßigkeitenbuden, den Frau Klemm unbedingt noch hatte einlegen wollen – eine der abzweigenden Seitenstraßen zu nehmen. Nadeshda hatte es zugelassen, dass Frau Klemm sie bis vor die Haustüre begleitete, obwohl sie sich ziemlich sicher gewesen war, dass das nun wirklich nicht mehr auf dem Weg der Staatsanwältin gelegen hatte.

 

Seufzend drehte Nadeshda sich in ihrem Bett auf die Seite. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf das Lebkuchenherz, das Frau Klemm ihr gestern Abend zum Abschied überreicht hatte, und das jetzt an Nadeshdas Bettpfosten hing. _Zum Anbeißen_ , stand in weißer Zuckerschrift darauf. Nadeshda lächelte. Vielleicht war es doch gar nicht so schlimm, von Zeit zu Zeit an Wilhelmine zu denken.

 

 


	23. 23. Türchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entschuldigt, dass ich heute wieder so spät dran bin. Aber die Kartoffeln für den Salat wollten noch gekocht und der Baum noch geschmückt werden ;)

 

Boerne wachte auf, setzte sich auf – und legte sich gleich wieder hin. Wessen bescheuerte Idee war es eigentlich gewesen, gemeinsam auf den Weihnachtsmarkt zu gehen?

 

Und die Idee wessen Einfaltspinsels war es gewesen, Wein mit Gewürzen zu versetzen und dann zu erhitzen? Hatten nicht schon die alten Griechen und Römer vor mehr als zweitausend Jahren so etwas Ähnliches getrunken wie Glühwein? Und waren die dann ständig mit einem dicken Kopf herumgelaufen? Boerne merkte, wie er sich in Gedankengänge verstrickte, die zu nichts führen würden. Er seufzte. Vielleicht sollte er erst einmal aufstehen und sich eine Kanne Kaffee kochen. Andererseits war es gerade ziemlich gemütlich und er hatte ja auch schon Urlaub. So gesehen hatte das Fräulein Krusenstern sich einen guten Termin für den gemeinsamen Weihnachtsmarktbummel ausgesucht. Stimmt, sie war eigentlich Schuld an allem. Aber was wollte er ihr schon groß vorwerfen? Er selbst hatte Thiel schließlich noch gut zugeredet, dass sie unbedingt mitgehen sollten, und sie hatten letztlich ja auch einen sehr annehmbaren Abend verbracht.

Boerne hatte zwar ein gewisses Opfer bringen müssen, als er den anderen seinen Losbudentrick verraten hatte, aber immerhin hatte Alberich diesen großartig in die Tat umzusetzen gewusst. Es war dann zuerst ein wenig demütigend gewesen, als sie ihm ihren Teddy in die Hand gedrückt hatte, um darauf aufzupassen. Aber eigentlich reichte es ja nun wirklich, dass Frau Krusenstern und Frau Klemm auf der Eisfläche für Aufsehen gesorgt hatten (was hatte er da eigentlich verpasst?), da hätte Alberich nicht auch noch mit einem enormen Kuscheltier auftauchen müssen. Und so hatte Boerne den Bären mit auf die Tribüne genommen und es war ganz gut gewesen, dass er etwas gehabt hatte, an dem er sich hatte festhalten können, als er da so neben Thiel gesessen hatte. Nicht dass er nicht neben ihm hatte sitzen wollen. Im Gegenteil, es war Boerne nur recht gewesen, als Thiel sich entschieden geweigert hatte, schlittschuhzulaufen. Zum einen war er so ohne großen Aufwand darum herum gekommen, sich aufs Eis wagen zu müssen, und zum anderen hatten er und Thiel so ein bisschen Zeit alleine gehabt und das war nach dem Lärm und der Geselligkeit des Abends eine durchaus angenehme Aussicht gewesen.

Aber die Tribüne war klein und eng gewesen und die einzelnen Sitzplätze dicht beieinander. So hatte es sich nicht vermeiden lassen – und Boerne hätte es auch gar nicht unbedingt vermeiden wollen – dass er und Thiel bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung aneinander stießen. Beim ersten Mal war Boerne noch weggezuckt, als Thiels Knie an seinem gelandet war. Aber dann hatte Thiel ihn von der Seite her angestoßen und zur Eisfläche gedeutet.

„Gucken Se ma, wie knuffig.“, hatte er gekichert, als Frau Krusenstern der Staatsanwältin beim Aufstehen geholfen hatte. Thiel war leicht angetrunken gewesen, wie sie alle, und gut gelaunt und er hatte gelacht und er hatte Boerne eine Tüte gebrannte Mandeln hingehalten.

„Wollnse?“, hatte er gefragt und ihn angesehen und ihn halb angelächelt. Und alles an Thiel war so einladend gewesen. Und in dem Moment war es dann gut gewesen, dass Boerne Alberichs Teddy gehabt hatte – zum Festhalten.

„Gerne.“ Hastig hatte Boerne sich eine Mandel genommen und es dann, weil Thiel trotz seiner guten Laune nicht viel gesprächiger gewesen war als sonst, auf sich genommen, die Konversation am Laufen zu halten. Irgendetwas musste schließlich gesagt werden.

„Finden Sie nicht auch, dass diese moderne Weihnachtsmusik scheußlich ist?“ So ein Thema wäre doch bestimmt sicheres Terrain.

„Hä? Wie kommen Sie denn jetzt darauf?“

„Na, hören Sie doch mal.“ Boerne hatte sich ein Grinsen verkneifen müssen, weil Thiel sich ein wenig aufgerichtet hatte, als könnte er so besser hören. Aus dem Lautsprecher, der die Eisbahn jeden Tag stundenlang mit Weihnachtsmusik beschallte, war gerade _Last Christmas_ gedudelt.

„Na toll, Boerne. Vielen Dank auch. Ich hatte das bis gerade so schön überhört.“

 _This year, to save me from tears, I’ll give it to someone special._ Boerne hatte schwer geschluckt. So viel also zum Thema sicheres Terrain.

„Jedenfalls haben wir früher noch alle zusammen unterm Baum Musik gemacht und die schönen alten Lieder gesungen.“, hatte er sich beeilt zu sagen.

„Jau, wir auch. Ich hab ein bisschen Gitarre gespielt und meine Großtante in Hamburg hat mir irgendwann die plattdeutschen Texte beigebracht.“

Boerne hatte sich nicht einmal groß anstrengen müssen, um Thiel zum Singen zu bewegen.

„O Dannenboom, o Dannenboom,

wo trö sünd diene Bläder!

Du grönst nich blot, wenn grönt de Klee,

du grönst ok twüschen Ies un Snee.

O Dannenboom, o Dannenboom,

wo trö sünd diene Bläder!“, hatte Thiel laut und ein wenig schief geschmettert und einmal mehr war Boerne dankbar für den Teddy gewesen.

„Wie trü sind dinne Blätter?“, hatte Boerne wiederholt, um seine leichte Verlegenheit zu überspielen.

Thiel lachte. „Sie können das nicht, Boerne.“ Und dann hatte Thiel versucht, ihm den Text beizubringen und Boerne hatte artig alles wiederholt. Er war ja der Meinung gewesen, dass er das ganz gut gemacht hatte, aber Thiel hatte ihm immer wieder gesagt, was für ein hoffnungsloser Fall er doch sei.

Und dann waren sie auch schon von den Frauen abgeholt worden und hatten auf einmal im Taxi nach Hause gesessen und sich auf dem Flurstück vor ihren jeweiligen Wohnungen eine gute Nacht gewünscht. Und Boerne war sich plötzlich nicht mehr ganz sicher, ob sie sich zum Abschied wirklich kurz umarmt hatten, oder ob er nur wollte, dass es so gewesen war.

 

Ganz sicher war er sich dagegen darin, dass er jetzt wirklich erst einmal einen starken Kaffee brauchte. Und die Vorbereitungen fürs Abendessen wollten ja auch irgendwann getroffen werden. Vielleicht ließ es sich ja so einrichten, dass ihm eine höchst wichtige Zutat fehlte, die er sich später von Thiel ausleihen konnte. Und dann könnte er ihn dazu überreden, zum Abendessen mit rüber zu kommen und so würden sie Heiligabend beide nicht alleine verbringen.

Bestens gelaunt schlug Boerne die Bettdecke zur Seite und stand auf.


	24. 24. Türchen

Thiel wachte auf, setzte sich auf – und legte sich gleich wieder hin. Wessen bescheuerte Idee war es eigentlich gewesen, gemeinsam auf den Weihnachtsmarkt zu gehen?

 

Er schätzte Nadeshda ja nun wirklich sehr, aber solche Aktionen mussten doch nicht wirklich jedes Jahr aufs Neue sein. Wenigstens den Glühwein sollten sie sich beim nächsten Mal einfach sparen. Und Thiel schwor sich, sollten sie doch wieder am Glühweinstand enden, zumindest keine Runde mit Schuss mehr zu bestellen. Beim nächsten Mal würden Nadeshda und Frau Klemm aber auch hoffentlich keinen Tropfen des Anstoßes mehr benötigen. Thiel hielt sich ja nun wirklich nicht für einen Experten, was zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen anging, weder bei sich selbst, noch als Außenstehender bei anderen, aber seit er gesehen hatte, wie die Staatsanwältin seine Assistentin geküsst hatte und Nadeshdas Reaktion darauf erlebt hatte, hatte er das dumpfe Gefühl gehabt, dass die beiden sich füreinander interessierten – und ganz so falsch konnte er damit ja anscheinend nicht gelegen haben.

Was ihn wieder zum gestrigen Abend brachte. Hatte er sich wirklich von Boerne dazu überreden lassen, plattdeutsche Weihnachtslieder zu singen? Aber in dem Moment hätte er sich von Boerne wahrscheinlich zu so ziemlich allem überreden lassen. Mal abgesehen davon, dass der Glühwein seine Hemmschwelle für öffentlichen Gesang dann doch gesenkt hatte, hatte er sowieso nur noch auf Autopilot funktioniert, weil alle seine Sinne damit beschäftigt gewesen waren, Boerne wahrzunehmen. Denn der hatte so verdammt nah an ihm dran gesessen und ihn so angesehen und Thiel hatte sich die ganze Zeit gefragt, ob Boerne wohl auch an ihre Begegnung unterm Mistelzweig gedacht hatte. Thiel hatte selbstverständlich nicht daran gedacht – zumindest solange, bis er es dann doch getan hatte. Aber daran war auch nur der blöde Alkohol schuld gewesen. Und erst als sie sich beim Verabschieden zu Hause irgendwie so halb umarmt hatten, hatte Thiel ganz ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen, dass Boerne vielleicht doch auch daran gedacht hatte, und er hatte überlegt, dass er vielleicht nicht allein dem Glühwein die Schuld für seine Gedanken in die Schuhe, oder in die Tasse, schieben konnte.

 

Thiel seufzte. Bescheuerte Weihnachtszeit. Da wurde man immer gleich so gefühlsduselig. Und obwohl ihm das Alleinsein normalerweise nicht viel ausmachte, war er dann doch ganz froh, dass er sich morgen für ein paar Stunden mit seinem Vater treffen würde. Da würde er dann gar keine Zeit mehr haben, so blöde Was-wäre-wenn-Überlegungen anzustellen.

Mühsam quälte er sich aus dem Bett, gönnte sich eine lange Dusche und ein spätes Frühstück mit viel Kaffee und fing dann an, in aller Seelenruhe den Kartoffelsalat vorzubereiten. Kartoffelsalat mit Würstchen hatte es an Heiligabend schon immer bei ihnen gegeben. Es schmeckte schließlich allen und war wunderbar vorzubereiten. So blieb genug Zeit für die Messe und die Bescherung und niemand musste unnötig viel Zeit in der Küche verbringen. Nicht dass Thiel groß auf so etwas achten musste. In der Kirche war er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gewesen, eine richtige Bescherung hatte es vor Jahren für Lukas das letzte Mal gegeben und er hatte nicht einmal Besuch, auf den er Rücksicht nehmen musste. Aber irgendwie mochte Thiel trotzdem nicht mit dieser Tradition brechen.

Als er für sein Abendessen alles vorbereitet hatte, was er vorbereiten konnte, setzte er sich an seinen PC und fuhr ihn hoch, um ein paar alten Kollegen und Kumpels aus Hamburg eine E-Mail mit Weihnachtsgrüßen zu schicken. Und gab es da nicht diese lustigen Grußkarten… Thiel vergaß sein ursprüngliches Vorhaben, kaum dass er sein Mailfach geöffnet hatte. Denn dort blinkte ihn eine ungelesene Nachricht von Lukas an. Er hatte seinem Sohn den Reisegutschein per Mail geschickt, weil er mit der Post sowieso nicht mehr pünktlich zu Weihnachten angekommen wäre, und den Versand der Mail auf den 24. Dezember eingestellt. Wahrscheinlich hatte Lukas den Gutschein bekommen und das war jetzt seine Antwort. Sekundenlang starrte Thiel einfach nur auf seinen Bildschirm. Warum war er denn plötzlich so nervös? Das war doch total albern. Mehr als dankend ablehnen konnte Lukas ja nun auch nicht. Aber genau dieser Gedanke war es, der Thiel ein wenig Angst einjagte. Was, wenn sein Junge gar nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte? Schließlich gab Thiel sich einen Ruck, klickte auf die Mail, las den Text und las ihn gleich noch ein zweites und ein drittes Mal:

 

 

Hi Papa,

das ist echt das großartigste Geschenk ever! Du hast zwar vergessen, dass wir Weihnachten hier erst am 25. feiern, aber wegen der Zeitverschiebung ist die Mail nur ein paar Stunden zu früh angekommen :)

Ich hatte eh schon angefangen, für einen Trip nach Europa zu sparen, aber das dauert, deshalb ist es so genial, dass ich jetzt doch schon viel früher fliegen kann.

Ich werde dann in den nächsten Ferien kommen. Sobald ich das genaue Datum weiß, sage ich dir Bescheid. Und ich freue mich echt darauf, dich zu sehen!

Danke Papa. Und: Happy Christmas.

Lukas

 

Thiel wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und plötzlich hatte er unbändig gute Laune. So gute Laune, dass er sein olles T-Shirt gegen einen ordentlichen Pullover eintauschte und die Kartoffelsalatschüssel mit Frischhaltefolie abdeckte. Er hatte keine Lust mehr allein zu sein und würde jetzt zu Boerne rüber gehen. Der hockte schließlich auch allein in seiner Wohnung und würde erst morgen zu seiner Schwester fahren. Da konnten sie doch auch genauso gut den Abend zu zweit allein sein. Und außerdem stand ja auch sein Weihnachtsbaum bei Boerne und ohne den konnte er schlecht Weihnachten feiern. Das war ein sehr gutes Argument, fand Thiel. Er nahm also die Tüte mit den Würstchen vom Erpenbeck aus dem Kühlschrank, griff sich die Salatschüssel und machte sich auf den Weg. Er öffnete seine Tür – und sah sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Boerne. Der war wohl gerade im Begriff gewesen, beim ihm zu klingeln, denn seine Hand schwebte noch auf halber Höhe zum Klingelknopf in der Luft.

„Thiel, wo wollen Sie denn hin? Sie können nicht gehen. Mir sind die Zwiebeln ausgegangen.“

„Ihnen auch einen guten Abend und frohe Weihnachten, Herr Professor. Vielleicht hätten Sie Zwiebeln auf Ihren Wunschzettel schreiben sollen.“

„Wohl eher auf den Einkaufszettel. Also: können Sie mir aushelfen?“

Thiel bedeutete Boerne mit einem Kopfnicken, ihm zu folgen und in der Küche dirigierte er Boerne zum richtigen Schrank.

„Ich hätte Sie ja gefragt, ob Sie zum Essen mit rüber kommen wollen. Ich habe nämlich ein wenig zu viel gekocht.“, sagte Boerne, während er sich sorgfältig zwei Zwiebeln aus dem Netz suchte.

„Aber?“

„Aber anscheinend sind Sie ja gerade auf dem Sprung.“ Boerne sah ihn nicht an. War er etwa enttäuscht? Thiel grinste.

„Auf dem Sprung zu Ihnen, um von meinem Baumbesuchsrecht Gebrauch zu machen.“

„So, so. Ihren Baum wollen Sie besuchen.“  
„Ich habe auch Kartoffelsalat dabei, nach dem Thielschen Geheimrezept.“ Demonstrativ hob er die Schüssel an.

„Ich bezweifle zwar, dass der zu meinen Rouladen passt, aber vielleicht können wir ja eine Vorspeise daraus machen.“

Und genau das taten sie dann auch. Sie aßen zuerst Thiels Kartoffelsalat und anschließend Boernes Rouladen (zu viel gekocht, na klar, dachte Thiel, man kochte auch einfach so aus Versehen zu viele Rouladen) und sie unterhielten sich und lachten.

 

Nach dem Essen saßen sie auf Boernes Sofa nebeneinander. Im Fernsehen lief _Weihnachten bei den Hoppenstedts_ , aber Thiels Blick hing an ihrem Weihnachtsbaum. Er mutete ein wenig eigenwillig an mit dem Mischmasch aus Glasschmuck in modernen Formen und Farben, und den traditionellen Strohsternen und geschnitzten Holzanhängern. Aber die roten Wachskerzen tauchten den ganzen Raum in ein warmes weiches Licht und Thiel konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals einen so schönen Weihnachtsbaum gehabt zu haben.

Wohlig seufzend rutschte er ein wenig tiefer ins Sofa und ließ seinen Kopf gegen die Rückenlehne sinken, sodass er beinahe an Boernes Schulter lag.

„Boerne?“

„Hm?“

„Ich wäre heute auch ohne das Baumbesuchsrecht vorbeigekommen.“

„Und ich habe noch genug Zwiebeln für das nächste halbe Jahr im Haus.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tausend Dank an euch alle, dass ihr so fleißig mitgelesen und kommentiert und Kudos dagelassen habt. Ihr seid toll! So hat mir der Adventskalender nochmal doppelt Spaß gemacht.  
> Frohe Weihnachten!


End file.
